


A Burning Desire

by Lstories



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Identity Reveal, Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, And so dumb lmao, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Hot Mess Adrien Agreste, Hot Mess Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Identity Reveal, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Talk, Sexual Frustration, Shameless Smut, They're so cute omg, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:49:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 27,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26288281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lstories/pseuds/Lstories
Summary: Marinette and Adrien are closer than ever. A few weeks before the start of their higher studies, their relationship changes completely. A desire that had been suppressed for far too long overwhelms them, taking with it all their certainties.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 35
Kudos: 251





	1. Slippage

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So it's my first story in English, so please bear with me aha. And it my first story in this website, too! A big thanks to GreenPaw (in Fanfiction.net) who corrected this story, and I hope you'll enjoy it!
> 
> A few points before you start:
> 
> — This story is rated E, which means that there will be explicit sexual scenes, you are warned.
> 
> — Our characters finished high school, they are eighteen and therefore totally old enough to engage in the activities they want (at least they are in France)
> 
> — Last point, most important: leave a comment! Wether it is positive, negative, ten lines or two words long, constructive or not, leave a trace of your passage! Those who write will understand, and for others, know that the comment is infinitely motivating and rewarding for us authors! Thanks you in advance :)
> 
> Good reading to all!

« Are you sure this is a good idea? »

The question lingered between them while Marinette examined Adrien as he leaned his back against her dresser, his arms crossed and his hair disheveled. She was settled cross-legged on the bed, biting her nails while deep in thought. Before her stood the real Adrien, the part of him she preferred, the one without artifice, the one she only — or almost — knew.

He bit his lower lip and seemed to think a moment.

« Why wouldn't this be a good idea? »

Marinette raised an eyebrow, taken off guard by his answer.

« Do I have to draw you a picture, _seriously_? »

Adrien imitated the young woman's expression, pinching his lips to repress the smile which wanted to form on them. He nodded his head at Marinette's grumbled frustration-filled query.

« Because... you know... when you... well... you know? »

Adrien shook his head to prevent himself from bursting out laughing. Marinette felt blood converge in her cheeks and gesticulated wildly while panic-stricken.

« Last week? You've... with your... and I... »

The young man couldn't take it anymore and let his giggle escape with explosive force. Laying a hand on his stomach, his body shook with convulsions as his face reddened. Adrien couldn't stop.

On her side, Marinette closed her mouth, crossed her arms and gave him a dark look. « I don't find it funny, » she whispered with a grumpy voice.

Adrien didn't share this opinion. He sat beside her with lips still raised almost to his ears.

« Oh, come on, Mari. » He gave her a nudge and she grumbled again.

« Seriously, Adrien, is this a good idea? »

Little by little his seriousness crept back, even if a vestige of his smile still floated on his lips and his eyes still sparkled with the glint of playfulness which Marinette loved so much. He inclined his head to the side and lowered his gaze to hers with an intensity which gave shivers to the young woman.

« I don't want things to change between us, » he whispered.

« Neither do I, » she murmured. « But, what if... it happens again? » she asked a few seconds later.

He got slightly closer to her, his breath hit her milky skin and Marinette quivered in delight.

« You want it to happen again? »

His voice was husky, almost guttural, and a new shiver ran along Marinette's skin while she laboriously swallowed. She was surprised by his answer, and, to be honest, she had never really thought about it.

« I don't know. »

Adrien's green eyes were examining her so meticulously that she got the impression that he could read each of her thoughts, each of her fears, each of her desires. Suddenly, he broke the thick atmosphere with a wink, which relieved and disappointed Marinette at the same time.

Yet her giddiness returned pretty fast, with her heart speeding up again when a mischievous smile materialized on Adrien's lips.

« But I would like to hear the rest of your sentence: Last week, I've... with my... and you've? »

Half of Marinette's face covered with a red veil of embarrassment as she mumbled in annoyance, « I hate you. »

Adrien burst out laughing once again, tousling her hair with affection, which just made her grumble even more.

« You are _lying_. »

Marinette let her head fall against his shoulder and closed her eyelids. « Shut up, » she whispered.

Adrien relaxed under her touch, enjoying her hair which barely touched his skin, her smell which tickled his nostrils and her heat which comforted his heart. Minutes were passed, without either of the two teenagers breaking this quiet silence.

« I'm sorry, Mari, » he sighed while pinching his lips.

The concerned one readjusted her position, leveling herself just enough to anchor her eyes to his. She observed for an instant his mesmerizing irises, tinted with one thousand and one green shades.

« Why? »

Adrien looked down, guilt lingered in the air, which concerned Marinette.

« Because I'm the one who started it. By the way, you, technically did nothing. I don't know why I did that, I was... »

She put her finger on his lips and gave him a smile which melted Adrien's heart like snow in the sun.

« Don't apologize, » she continued by standing up. « I don't regret anything, it was really good, you were really good, especially for the first time... well maybe it wasn't the first time for you... for me it was... And I probably should stop talking, now. »

The face of the young man split with a smile, touched by the lovable attitude of his friend. The finger of the latter drifted from his lips to touch down upon his chest. She had her eyelids half-shuttered, her cheeks flushed pink as they always did when she was questioning her own capacity to speak nonsense when panicking. Adrien grabbed her hand which was now hanging onto his tee-shirt and gently took it in his own.

This touch seemed to wake up Marinette who stood up, anchoring her eyes to his yet again.

« So, » he started with a smile. « It was also the first time on my side. And... I'm glad you liked it, » he said with a wink. « And if I did that it's because the last few days…I'm a little... well... you know? »

It was Marinette's turn to burst out laughing at his stuttering. « Please do go on, Agreste. A little what? »

Adrien raised an eyebrow, the top of his cheeks lightly flushed.

« Horny. The last few days, I'm a little... _a lot_ horny. »

The chuckling of the young woman abruptly stopped and her eyes opened wide. A slow gratified smile illuminated her face, obliterating all traces of prior consuming panic. She let herself fall against the mattress.

« I thought I was the only one feeling this way, » she confessed.

« Oh, » he whispered.

« When thinking about it, it makes sense, » she added a few seconds later. « We are both eighteen, our hormones can get a little out of control, I guess... and... there is a certain... »

He laid down next to her and turned his face toward hers. However, his eyes became lost, dropping to her chest which lifted at the pace of her breathing. That hungry green gaze travelled back up to her thin and chiseled jaw until he was admiring her compressed and wet lips.

« Attraction? »

Marinette turned her face toward him and shivered when she noticed he was staring at her hotly.

« Mm... » she affirmed with a slight nodding her head.

Adrien's gaze rose up and paused until, for a moment, only a second, they were convinced they were going to kiss. But a semblance of reason came to the surface of this ocean of desire which filled their minds, and the Cat Noir side of Adrien surfaced.

« There's no way I would screw you, » he announced.

Marinette repressed a smile, which settled on her lips anyway, and another involuntary chuckle came out of her throat. She stood up and put her hand on her stomach, laughing heartily.

« You wouldn't know how to, » she teased him by sticking her tongue out.

Adrien opened his mouth with surprise, eyebrows raised, as if to say 'you really wanna play this game?'

« I thought it was 'really good', that I was 'really good, especially for the first time'? I can go on like this for ages, do you remember how you've... »

Marinette pressed her hand against his mouth. « Wow, wow, wow, we got it, Mister Modest. »

Adrien's eyes beamed with overflowing amusement.

« I do really hate you, » she assured between two bursts of laughter.

* * *

_A week before..._

Marinette wiped off her soaked hair with a towel, removing the excess of water which was dripping on the ground of the bathroom. Many years had passed, and she had swapped pigtails for loose black tresses which cascaded passed her shoulders, ending in the middle of her back. Marinette then put her pajamas on, opting for shorts and a tank top. Even with this light clothing and the cold shower she had just taken, the heat which was prevailing in the capital overwhelmed her.

Summer was well and truly started, the month of July was coming to an end and temperatures were only increasing. She loved summer and the heat which came with it, but this season was unbearable in Paris. Currently, Marinette was dreaming about a sea wind and a breath of fresh air, but the things being what they were — she had her Ladybug's obligations — she was condemned to suffer in silence in the overheated streets of the city.

Marinette adjusted her pajamas and came out of the bathroom before going back in her room, her mind elsewhere.

She ran her hand through her hair, savoring the coolness and wetness against her skin, and eventually turned around. Suddenly her heart jumped in her chest and for an instant she believed it was never going to start again.

Adrien was sitting on her bed, his back against the wall with arms behind his head wearing a crooked grin.

« Fuck, Adrien! Are you out of your mind? » she yelled while placing her arms over her chest.

The young man's lips just straightened even more.

« I'm a little hot but I'm fine. What about you? » he asked with a mocking voice.

« I almost had a heart attack but I'm fine, » she grumbled. « How did you get inside? »

He addressed her with a wink. « I have a lot of hidden talents if only you knew. »

Marinette opened the window of her room, cleaning away a few dust-motes while only half-listening to him.

« Hmm, if you say so. »

« Your parents opened the door to me and told me to enter, » he explained, his eyes fixed on her.

She grabbed her computer and joined him on the bed, sitting down next to him.

« What are we watching? » she asked.

Many years had passed since the ninth grade. Sometimes, Marinette got the impression that this particular time, the time of her first steps as Ladybug, of her last year of middle school and her obsession for Adrien was dated back centuries ago. And sometimes, it seemed surprisingly recent. But a load of things had happened during this period. Today she wasn't groping for her superheroine role anymore. She was already strong, sure of herself, fast and quick-witted as Ladybug, the personality traits of her alter-ego had influenced her everyday life. Marinette was more confident, was daring to do more things, to say more things, to try more things. She was looking a bit more like Ladybug all the time. And, little by little, she was getting closer to the woman she wanted to be, the person she wanted to become. She felt good about herself. And it was the most beautiful success.

Other changes had occurred. Chloé and she were friends now — or almost. The daughter of the mayor had evolved too. Marinette's friendship with Alya was one of the only things which remained unchanged, and wasn't likely to ever change.

But the most significant evolution was still her relationship with Adrien.

Oh, _so much_ had happened.

The first turning point of their friendship had taken place the summer just before their entry into high school. Everybody was on holiday all over the country, and only Adrien and Marinette had to stay in Paris. Officially, they had too much work or not enough money to allow holidays. Unofficially, their role as protectors of Paris had forced them to stay in the capital. They had bumped into each other by accident the first time, in the streets of the city. They had talked, Marinette didn't stutter too much, they had laughed, and had seen each other a few times over the following weeks.

Then, Nino and Alya were back, meaning all four had gone out, growing closer, and before they knew it the start of the school year arrived.

By an amazing turn of events or a nice coincidence, they were found in the same class again for their tenth grade. At first, they were only talking to each other between classes, during breaks and when they ate together at lunches. Then from time to time, with their friends.

But, the year was progressing, months were passing, and, without really realizing it, they were beginning to see each other outside of the classes' hours. Helping each other with their homework, sitting next to each other, sharing their problems and their anecdotes.

Pretty swiftly, the end of the year came, and they had again spent another summer together. The junior year was a little bit complicated, as much with the school as with their superhero work. Akumatisations had not stopped, for months. So, Adrien and Marinette were relying on each other, understanding without really comprehending the fatigue, the weariness and the moroseness of the other. Paradoxically, they also had supported each other enormously as Ladybug and Cat Noir.

And then, this akumatisation wave had passed, paving the way to a new summer which had probably complicated their relationship in a new way. A way which had been far from displeasing to them. During these few weeks of intense heat and Parisian suffocation, they had gotten considerably closer. Adrien had started to come to Marinette's regularly, and the latter had even visited him, having officially discovered his room — his huge room. Their video game tournaments would wrap up late at night, their cinematic marathons were dragged out until sunrise sometimes. Affectionate gestures were multiplied, light touches and caresses were becoming more deliberate. Less and less accidental, more and more intentional and the innuendo filled remarks brought them closer.

It was their final year which consolidated their relationship, forging it solid as steel. They were embarrassed by nothing with each other, could talk of anything, anywhere, anytime. They were able to listen to each other and understand more than anyone else, and were vowed to an unfailing trust.

It was one of the best things that ever happened to them. Their friendship.

And then, they had passed their exams, had finished high school, and were now plunged into the summer just before their further studies. Eighteen years of their lives had passed, new horizons awaited, but they kept to their old habits which had been ingrained way too long to be easily relinquished. It was for that reason they were in Marinette's room, watching a movie, as they did every Friday night.

* * *

Soon, the night showed up in Paris, wrapping it in a black coat. Temperatures were slowly lowering, and a fresh wind — barely perceptible, but still — was fluttering in the streets until introduced via the window in Marinette's room. The film was already well underway, and while the young woman was focused on the images which were flashing up in front of her, Adrien had other ideas in mind. He could only think of his friends' head against his shoulder, of her fruity perfume which permeated the entire room, of her wet and sweet hair, of her smooth and soft skin which brushed against his.

At first, he had tried to hold his feelings back, to inhibit everything she made him feel, to avoid the blood flowing in his lower abdomen and to focus on this damn movie. But minutes were elapsing and the more he was trying to calm down, the more his breathing sped up and the more his body temperature increased. He was hot.

He was so blazingly _hot_.

He just wanted to gradually relieve this tightness which was paralyzed him. Then, without really being aware of it, he put his hand on Marinette's thigh, who gave the slightest jump at the contact. But this caress didn't have the desired effect. Actually, it even had the exact opposite effect.

Adrien closed his eyes for a moment, pinched his lips tight and opened his eyelids again. Plunged into a kind of trance, he started to trace circles on the leg of the young woman, alternating between brushes, caresses, and more fervent pettings. He could feel Marinette's breath speed up, in parallel with his, and he crept up higher, inch by inch with his fingers along her thigh. He thought he was going to combust on the spot when she slowly spread her legs, making his access easier, even inviting him to continue his gestures. Either that or she wasn't really conscious of what was going on.

They just knew it felt _good_. Felt _right_.

Adrien didn't need further motivation to advance, eagerly drifting his hand under the inside of her thigh. He let his fingers run along her hot skin, going back, going forward, teasing, barely touching, waking up every kind of sensation and just as many fires in Marinette. The boundary of her shorts stopped him, but he passed quickly his hand below, going up, up and a little bit further up. He continued his caresses, reaching her groin, grazing her below her stomach, coming back, starting it again, ventured even further, more and more. Marinette buried her head into his neck when he put his hand against her underwear, touching her through the flimsy fabric. The scorching breath of the young woman was hitting his skin, burning him just as thoroughly.

Suddenly, Adrien slid his finger under the fabric. Pausing his advance at the junction between her skin and her panties, seeming to hesitate.

« I _beg_ you, don't stop, » she panted against his neck.

He eventually turned his head, meeting her gaze. The vision of her blue eyes burning with desire captivated him.

« Mari... » he whispered with a shaky voice. « Are you really sure? »

She nodded, without any doubt. But she understood he wanted to hear her consent and not only assume it was okay.

« I'm really, _really_ sure. Keep going, » she murmured in the hollow of his ear.

A shiver ran along the young man's skin, turning him on even more. Marinette, putting her money where her mouth was, plunged her own hand under her shorts and put it against Adrien's. Her heart sped up again — she really was going to end up having a heart attack — when she placed her fingers on young man's. It was one thing to feel his hand on her, but it was another to really discern this contact with her own palm. She burrowed their united fingers under her underwear and Adrien's skin eventually pressed against her intimately.

She moaned in his neck with a loud and guttural groan which just fed the fire in Adrien's crotch. Marinette pulled her hand out of his, catching his tee-shirt instead, squeezing it with all her strength. He continued his exploration, passing a finger from top to bottom, deliberately brushing her without really touching her.

« Adrien, » she grumbled of frustration. « You... _Oh_! »

He stopped her in her remonstrances by putting her finger against her entrance, he was instantly amazed by how wet she had become, and gently, very gently, he sank his forefinger inside her. Marinette bit her lips, squeezing tighter more and a little more of Adrien's tee-shirt. The latter initiated gradual movements of thrusts back and forth, enjoying the warmth of Marinette against his skin. A second finger pushed against her clit and Marinette couldn't hold back the escaping moan from her mouth, resonating again and again in Adrien's mind, whose movements deepened.

« More, » she whispered against his neck with a shaky voice.

He listened to her desires and added a second finger, speeding up his gestures, stimulating still more this little ball of pleasure. Marinette hadn't the strength to hold back her satisfied sighs anymore, but her cries were becoming way too loud, so she caught Adrien's other hand and nibbled his skin, which made him moan.

He turned his gaze towards Marinette's face and felt the sudden need to spray himself all over with freezing water. She had red cheeks, eyelids closed, her mouth encircled around his hand while her pelvis was grinding against his fingers, always desiring more contact.

Adrien added a third finger and held back a grunt when feeling her walls squeezing around his skin, imagining the sensation if he replaced his fingers with another part of his body.

He forcefully rubbed his thumb against her clit, giving more. Sinking his fingers in a steady rhythm as he pressed his lips on her jawbone, leaving kisses along her neck, gently licking her skin.

All these mixed feelings got the better of Marinette who moaned so loudly that the sound of her croaky and passionate voice was barely covered by Adrien's hand between her teeth.

« Oh... my... good... » she sighed.

Adrien felt her tense around his fingers and she abruptly opened her eyes, the cerulean blue more vibrant than ever. They rolled up under her eyelids and she buried her head in his neck once again, biting his skin while an extremely powerful orgasm overwhelmed her.

Soon, the only noise of the room — the movie had been over for some minutes — was the breathing of Adrien and the panting of Marinette. The latter slowly stood up, dropping her eyes to the young man's, her mouth half-open, some strands of hair were sticking against her forehead due to sweat and her chest was lifting at the frenzied pace of her breath.

Adrien pulled his fingers out, adjusted her underwear, sliding his hand along her thigh, lingering excessively over her skin, spreading shivers, and, without ever break visual contact, inserted his still wet fingers in his mouth, licking slowly, _very_ slowly, his own skin.

At that moment, Marinette felt a wave of desire so very intense that she was bordering on the breaking point, a second time. She looked at his gestures with a new frustration.

Today, just merely thinking about it, she didn't know how she could resist the want to go further with him.

* * *

A few days after... after what? This incident? This moment of madness? This outside of the time instant?

Well, later in the week, Marinette was about to explain everything to her best friend.

« What happened? » asked the apprentice journalist while catching some chips in the packet on her knees.

The concerned one opened her mouth, changed her mind, began a sentence, ate humble pie.

« Mari? »

« I was with Adrien, and... »

« You're _always_ with Adrien, » Alya cut her off by laughing.

Marinette seemed to think for an instant then nodded.

« We got a moment of... not much... well... »

Her friend stood up, eyebrows lowered, she looked intrigued.

« And then, he has... well... he has... with his... »

Alya squinted her eyes then snapped wide open her eyelids while choking on her chips. After she regained her ability to breathe again, she asked, « With his fingers or with his tongue? »

« Alya! »

She let herself fall back against her friend's bed, a smile on her lips, a Machiavellian expression on her face.

« Or something else...? »

Marinette gave her a nudge.

« His fingers, _just_ his fingers, » she confessed to her sharp-eyed friend.

« It's natural, Mari. You shouldn't be ashamed to talk explicitly of it or to just talk of it. »

« I'm not ashamed. »

Alya raised an eyebrow.

« It's not shame I feel, » affirmed Marinette eventually. « It's just weird. »

« What's so weird? »

She shrugged her shoulders.

« You are always holed up together, it was a sure thing that stuff like that was going to happen, soon or later. »

Her friend looked down, she hadn't the strength to deny something which, anyway, was true.

« And? » added Alya a few seconds later. « How was it? »

Marinette laid down, her stomach against her bed with her head crushed in her pillow and yelled against the cushion.

« So it was good, » concluded the apprentice journalist by smiling.

Marinette grumbled again.

« Wow, that much? »

The young woman stood up and gave a desperately lost look to Alya.

« So it's probably not the best time to tell you that my grandparents let me their holiday home in the south during a week and that I'm inviting you, Nino and Adrien to come with me? »

Marinette opened her eyes wide. A feeling midway between intense joy and terrible anxiety spread in her heart which hit in her chest. She hadn't left Paris for more than one day since she was ten, which was beginning to be too long. Her obligations as Ladybug were making her stay at the capital all year, whatever temperatures, whatever opportunities which could open to her, whatever her will and her need of quiet, she didn't have the choice.

Then, this evening, she responded to Alya that she was going to think about it. The perspective of a week of holidays under the sun was terribly attractive, incredibly tempting. Her teenage needs — and human, more simply — was pulling her between this wish and her superheroine responsibility.

« You should say yes, » Tikki said later in the night.

Marinette almost choked on her own saliva and looked at her with bulging eyes.

« Seriously? »

The kwami followed her when she went out of the bathroom before sitting down to lie on her belly upon her bed.

« It is the same thing every summer, Marinette. Hawkmoth nearly never attacks. I see no reason why it would change now. »

The young girl could only nod. It was true that akumatisations were considerably reduced during this period, and that the last attack was now going back at least several weeks.

« Then, if there is an issue, you can ask the horse Miraculous to cover with Master Fu. And it's not like you're going to the other end of the world, you can go back to Paris very quickly with today's means of transport. We'll find a solution if we have to. »

Tikki looked at her with her big blue eyes.

« I think you need rest before beginning this new chapter of your life. You deserve it. »

Marinette's lips straightened with a huge smile and she took her kwami between her hands, filled with emotion and grateful to her tiny friend.

« Thank you, Tikki. »

* * *

Marinette somehow tried to wedge her suitcase in place between an old black bag and a dubious little candy pink suitcase. She grumbled, her forehead covered with sweat, breathing hard with her cheeks reddened. If it was hot outside, it was ten times worse in the carriage where she was, which more or less meant she was going to melt.

« Need a helping hand? »

She turned her head to the side, discovering Adrien who was looking at her with amusement and eventually nodded. She hated not being able to manage by herself, regarding anything, from putting a suitcase into a luggage rack to working through a math exercise or solving a problem she got herself into. But if she persevered, she was going to die by hyperthermia.

« Thanks, » she whispered by letting him do so.

She bit her bottom lip while watching his biceps contract and the muscles of his back roll under his burgundy tee-shirt — a color made scandalous as it brought out his eyes. He turned around a few seconds later, to gaze at her long black hair pulled into a ponytail which a few strands were escaping from to surround her face. He perused her blushed cheekbones, her tight black tank top she was wearing along with her contrasting white cotton shorts.

He finally straightened and adjusted his gaze, since becoming aware that he was staring at her way too long and way too intensely. Their eyes met for a moment, Adrien scanned her freckles. Marinette examined his smooth and tanned skin. His gaze drifted to settle on her lips which she wet with her tongue and his mouth hung half-opened in eagerness.

All of a sudden, Marinette was pressed against his chest, and Adrien's hands were slung around her waist. The train could have speed up, turned sharply or possibly flown and they absolutely didn't care. They could only think about the heat of the other, the smell of the other, the contact of the other.

Marinette raised her eyes toward Adrien, who measured about eight inches more than her, and laid her hand against his chest. There she could feel his heart thundering against his rib cage.

« Everything's okay? » he asked with a rough voice which made his friend begin shivering.

Marinette nodded, and he didn't release the cage of his hands around her waist. Quite the opposite, his thumbs began to draw circles upon her burning skin. This touch was desperately familiar, reminding them of his caresses which had started on her thigh a few days before. A wave of pleasure rolled through Marinette's mind as she came back to that memory. Despite herself, a sigh escaped from her mouth and she inclined slowly against him. In response, Adrien intensified his gestures, finding the skin of her hips between his hands, gently teasing and firmly rubbing this part of her body.

By one second, Marinette was convinced that she would've pounced on him. Whatever was going on, be it the heat, the train, the passengers or the fact they were friends, perhaps a little bit more or madly in love, nothing matters. Nothing except this want which had been throbbing in her lower abdomen over the subsequent weeks — months — and seemed to wake desperately up every time she got closer to Adrien.

But none of that desire was unleashed, because the door of the carriage opened, making Marinette almost jump to the ceiling as she shifted away from the young man. Someone entered, watching the two teenagers with suspicion and Marinette made off like a thief, without giving a backwards glance to Adrien.

She let herself fall against her seat, in front of her best friend.

« You're next to Adrien, » Alya informed her, while her eyes remained locked on her book.

Marinette laid her head back against the seat, putting her hand over her eyes while attempting to breathe regularly.

« Everything okay? » Alya asked.

« I think I'm going to die, » Marinette whispered with a weary voice.

The apprentice journalist shook her head, split with a smile and went back to her reading.

« Unless your libido is an incurable disease, which, I reassure you, isn't, I think you're not gonna die. »

« I want a memorable funeral. »

« Marinette Dupain-Cheng, incinerated by her desire, may she rest in peace, » Alya recited with a solemn voice.

The concerned one noisily sighed.

« I didn't think death would come so young. »

« Who's gonna die? »

Marinette pulled her hands away from her eyes and jumped when she discovered Nino sitting next to Alya. The latter raised her eyes from her book, and her friend opened her mouth, wanting to avoid what Alya was about to say.

« Marinette. Killed by her overwhelming libido. »

The young woman grumbled desperately and buried her head in her hands, her elbows propped on her legs.

« What a terrible death, » commentated Nino.

« Who's gonna die? »

Adrien sat down next to Marinette who suddenly stood up, staring at her two friends while subtly shaking her head, silently pleading them to not say anything.

« No one. Everything's fine, » Alya answered.

The blond one knitted his eyebrows but didn't look up to her see her expression, much to Marinette's great relief. However, she felt her cardiac rhythm speeding up again along with that tingling in her lower abdomen, intensifing once again when Adrien settled within inches of her.

* * *

A few hours later, the train was bathed in darkness and was almost utterly silent, only disturbed by the noise of the train's slight shakes and subtle whisperings here and there.

Marinette had her head leaning against the window, her eyes lost in the night with her hands buried in Adrien's golden hair, his head now resting against her thighs. A twisting mix of her thoughts and her reflections rattled around her skull, all because of Adrien's close presence. Making sleep impossible for her, although she had attempted to but ultimately gave up trying to sleep a wink, instead taking advantage of this lonely moment — like she didn't do it enough ordinarily.

« Mari? You sleeping? » Alya asked by whispering.

« No, » she responded in the same tone.

She heard her friend stand up, and move slightly closer to her.

« What about Adrien? »

Marinette lowered her gaze to the young man's face, and a smile stretched her lips. She was barely able to discern him in the dark, but she could feel his arm surrounding her waist, could sense his peaceful air, could imagine his tousled hair and could feel his regular breathing.

« He sleeps. »

A few seconds passed.

« Did you have a serious talk before leaving? »

Marinette nodded but remembered that Alya couldn't see her.

« We did, » she whispered.

« And? »

The young girl took a deep breath.

« We both agreed that what happened mustn't spoil our friendship and that it was more pure desire than anything else. »

She heard Alya sigh.

« Mari... »

« Listen, » she cut her off, "It took so much time for me to be comfortable and be myself with him, I can't send all this packing now because my hormones go crazy whenever he's near. I... I can't risk losing him, Alya. He's my _best_ friend. »

Her voice broke at the end of her sentence, and Marinette immediately resumed her caressing of Adrien's hair. He hadn't moved from his position on her legs.

It was true, it had taken them so long to develop their relationship into what it was today. While she would probably never admit it, the fact was that Marinette had always been hopelessly in love with Adrien. To the point that a part of her kind of belonged to him, in a certain indescribable way.

Yet her feelings were so deep, so anchored in her psyche that she didn't even pay attention to them anymore. It was like loving Adrien Agreste was written in her DNA, she couldn't escape it.

But she could control their friendship, and she had decided not to risk it. She had made that choice years ago, and she wasn't going to back away from it.

« I think that seems worthwhile. »

Marinette let her head fall against her seat and closed her eyes.

* * *

Adrien walked distractedly down the house's stairs, and advanced to the terrace until he arrived at the pool. He finally raised his eyes up from his phone to stop so suddenly that his momentum almost made him fall over.

Marinette was standing a few feet away from him, her soaking wet hair streaming along her back, her long black eyelashes lined with water droplets, her cerulean eyes beaming with happiness.

But what hit him like a boomerang in the face was the outfit she was in, a scorching two-piece swimsuit, which was unveiling _a lot_. A lot of skin. A lot of curves and a lot of alluring attributes which took Adrien's breath away.

His reaction was excessive and immature, he knew it. But, he couldn't take his eyes off her body, even with all the willpower of the world, his eyes were still locked on this captivating vision which was threatening to haunt his fantasies during the coming years.

He tilted his head, hypnotized by the bright red swimsuit top she was wearing. His eyes tracing the triangular form, mesmerized by the way her chest was raising with each breath. The desire to tug the knot free at her back and send the cloth flying apart was almost undeniable. The need to see what was underneath it was all he wanted to concentrate on.

His blood began to boil in his veins when he skimmed his eyes down to her bikini bottoms, of the same color as the top, wetly clinging to give him an enticing view of her curved butt. He was pretty surprised by Marinette's impressive musculature, more than amazed.

« Adrien? »

The concerned one looked suddenly up, and his cheeks took on a rosy hue when he noticed the raised eyebrow of her friend and the smirk which was floating on her lips. He didn't know how long it had been since she'd remarked he was staring at her, but obviously enough time had passed to become aware of his confusion.

« I... uh... sorry, » he sputtered by scratching the back of his head.

« Well, then Agreste? » she teased him.

Marinette burst out laughing at the young man's expression, which was, no more and no less looking like a little boy who had been caught messing around, which was really cute.

He quickly got his composure back and softly walked up to her, dangerously getting closer to the edge of the pool. Marinette's laugh stopped little by little until her smile transformed with a suspicious air. Adrien kept going, closing in until he was so near he was almost glued to her body.

The young woman's breath was taken away, and her eyes finally met his torso she was seeing for the first time, which disturbed her at least as much as he did. She scanned his perfectly sculpted pectorals, lowering her gaze along his belly, admiring his abdominal muscles which were raising at the rate of his breathing. She distinguished a beauty spot on his lower abdomen, and a sudden want to press her lips to it inundated her.

But her amazement was cut short by Adrien's hand which settled possessively on her waist, and a shiver of delight shook her entire body. She raked her eyes up to his, meeting his green irises and his mischievous smile. He raised an eyebrow, in a perfect imitation of Marinette's expression from a few minutes ago.

And they got lost in each other, in the thought of the other, in the desire of the other.

But Adrien turned the tables by one arm's length, catching Marinette like she weighed nothing and threw her into the pool in one second. She barely had the time to yell her protest as her cry was sucked up by the water immersing her. She eventually resurfaced, her eyes narrowed, sopping wet hair in her eyes and outrage in the air.

Adrien, for his part, was laughing, holding his stomach at the hilarity of the situation. To the point that his mirth was so intense he needed to sit on the poolside until his laughing faded to a finish.

« I hate you, » she coughed while removing her wet strands of hair from her face.

« It was worth it, » he said between another two bursts of laughter.

Marinette grumbled and stepped forward until she reached the poolside, placing her arms against the ledge, slightly lifting up to lean her chin against her skin. She stared at Adrien with her eyes as blue as the skies, willingly exaggerating the intensity of her gaze.

Adrien gradually lost his smile, until it turned into an admiring expression. Marinette bit her lips while adjusting her stance. Putting the deep neckline on display and making sure her swimsuit enhanced assets were in the spotlight.

Adrien's jaw dropped, leaving his mouth half-opened. His gaze alternated between roaming her lips, her eyes and the expanse of her breasts, which in turn made the young woman blush and smile at the same time. Fluttering eyelashes and seductively leaning her face closer to his, Marinette proceeded very slowly, before firmly catching his arm to pull him abruptly into the pool.

It was her turn to burst out laughing at seeing Adrien spit out all the water he'd just swallowed.

« I guess it was worth it too, » she teased him.

Adrien ran his hands over his face, tucking his hair back and fixing her with his green gaze, his eyesfull of challenge. A smile came upon his wet lips and Marinette barely had the time to start as he lunged towards her. The speed of the young woman surprised him, she dived into the water, swimming at an incredible speed to the other end of the pool.

But, where she was quick, he was determined and at least as speedy as she was given the circumstances. Then, very quickly he caught her up, coming from behind, rolling to catch her waist with his arms, standing up with his prize and putting his chin on the top of her head.

« Trapped, » he whispered in her ear.

A shiver ran along Marinette's spine before she relaxed against him. She felt his chest against her back, his fingers against her waist and his body which fit perfectly with hers.

Pretty quickly, what was an innocent and relaxing act turned into a passionate and wanting hug. Adrien's hands drifted until finding her hips, gripping her skin with more strength, more want. A sigh escaped from Marinette's mouth, who unconsciously moved slowly back against him, shifting her pelvis closer to his. The young man didn't move an inch but felt an electric shock run along his body when Marinette's butt squeezed against his crotch. His hands tensed up around her hips, and the soft moaning of his friend resonated in his head.

« Mari... » he murmured in her ear.

This whisper woke her as surely as thunder, getting her out of her trance as quickly as she had dived into it. She turned around and pulled away from him, emerging from his hold.

« I'm sorry, I... »

She really didn't know what he'd taken from her. They were friends. Just friends.

« No, it's me, I... »

His voice was throaty, full of desire. For the umpteenth time a shiver galloped along Marinette's skin as she met his instant sparkling gaze. She stared at him, opened her mouth, turned her eyes away, looked at him again, closed her mouth, and shook her head before she got away from the pool, leaving a lost Adrien behind her.

Marinette let herself fall into a deckchair, closed her eyes and let out a lengthily sigh. A very, very lengthily sigh. How was she gonna last a week? And even in Paris, how was she gonna control herself? She had tasted the forbidden fruit once, it was wrong, the consequences could be disastrous, and it was far from being the more considerate thing she ever did.

But it was so, _so_ good.

She opened her eyelids and snatched up her sunscreen, her head full of thoughts, her brain full of questions, and this fire, this fire which wouldn't stop burning it itched her skin. Another grunt later, Marinette dripped a blob of lotion in her palm and attempted to spread it on her back.

« Need a helping hand? »

She looked up and discovered Adrien with a towel around his shoulders, strands of damp hair falling against his forehead and his torso covered of droplets.

« Uh... I... well... yes. »

A smile illuminated his face and he sat at the edge of the deckchair, whereas Marinette laid down on her belly. He dripped the cream on his hand and put his palms on the young woman's back, who softly jumped at his touch. Adrien's fingers ran along her skin, spreading the lotion on her waist, on her shoulder blades, going down until reaching her hips. Marinette's breathing stopped but she slowly exhaled, concentrating to keep this fire under control.

Eventually, he removed his hands, re-caped the cream tube and bounced back.

« Thanks, » she whispered with a little voice.

« You're wel... What are you doing? » he exclaimed.

Marinette had shifted her arms behind her back to untie the knot which was holding her swimsuit top in place. With it released, the fabric fell loose, unveiling the side expanse of her breasts. A genuinely amused laugh escaped from her mouth as she turned slightly to face him.

« Relax, Agreste. It's for tan lines, » she explained.

« Oh. I see. »

A smile spread across his face and his cheeks took on a rosy hue. Marinette shook her head and settled more comfortably, closing her eyelids and letting her deckchair rock with the wind while she listened to the birds' melody and soaked up the heat against her back.

* * *

A few hours later, she woke up with a dry throat, fuzzy ideas and yet immersed in a bubble of serenity. Midway between sleep and awakening, she opened her eyes, noticing the twilight colors which were drawing into the sky along with the sun which was going down little by little.

« Sleep well? »

Marinette turned her face, and discovered Adrien, on the next deckchair. He was leaning back against the seat, one leg up and a book put against his thigh, his steady gaze on the pages. His naturally tanned skin had gilded slightly with the sun, which was just making his appearance more charming and magnetic to Marinette's eyes.

« Not bad, » she responded with a sleepy voice. « It feels good. »

He could only agree. Spending summers in Paris could quickly become very stifling, so unwinding in such a quiet and remote place was really reinvigorating.

Marinette languidly stretched out before slowly standing up, snatching the water bottle next to her and drinking at least half in few seconds.

She sighed in satisfaction and heard Adrien's book close up.

« Uh... Mari? »

« Hmm? »

Some seconds passed, and she turned her gaze to him.

« Your swimsuit, » he whispered.

She frowned with her eyebrows lowered in confusion before she looked down, squealing in panic. Her swimsuit was loosely draped against her breasts, revealing much more skin than necessary. She hurried up to reattached it, her cheeks red and heart-beating erratically.

« S-sorry...» she stammered.

Adrien burst out laughing and moved closer to Marinette who was desperately attempting to retie her swimsuit strings.

« Never mind, » he said while sweeping the young woman's hands aside, taking over. « The view wasn't that bad, » he added.

« Oh, yeah? Not that bad? »

He tied the two strings before putting his hands on her shoulders.

« Really not bad, » he whispered in the crook of her ear.

A shiver cascaded along her body and she bit her lips while smiling. She quickly readjusted her swimsuit before turning into him.

« Thanks, » she murmured a few seconds later.

Adrien lowered his eyebrows.

« For what? »

She shrugged before reaching up to pull her now dry hair into an unstructured bun. A few strands of stray hair were falling over her face,with cheekbones reddened by the sun.

« Do not make all this weird. »

« All this? » he asked with a smile.

Marinette gave him a gentle flick on the nose.

« You know what I mean. »

He raised an eyebrow and inched his face closer to hers.

« I do, but I want to hear you say it. »

She studied his green eyes, and the overflowing mischievous sparkle which was beckoning in his irises, weirdly resembling someone. This thought was quickly driven away from her mind when Marinette stood up, stuck out her tongue and whispered, « Not today. »

Adrien pouted but settled for this answer. After all, this didn't mean never.

* * *

Marinette approached the living room table, examined the bottles of alcohol that were on display and frowned with her eyebrows lowered in concentration. She grabbed a cup, let her finger crawl across the different corks, without knowing what put in her glass.

The four friends had decided to celebrate their last summer before the beginning of their further studies, and to mark the beginning of their little holiday. Then, Alya had invited some of her friends she'd known for years — she had spent most of her summers here since her childhood. And, a few hours later, Marinette was in a room full of unknown people, choosing what alcohol she was going to drink. Ironic since she hadn't gone on vacation in ages, she definitely wasn't used to partying and she'd never drunk alcohol.

« Having trouble making your choice? »

Marinette looked up and noticed Adrien, a cup in his hand. He was wearing a navy blue shirt which was bringing his tanned skin and his golden hair out.

« I never drink alcohol, » she confessed.

He nodded, not very surprised.

« Why do you seem like you already know it? »

He looked at the amber liquid which was filled his glass, making tiny waves at the surface.

« Because you're Marinette. »

She raised an eyebrow.

« What the hell does that mean? »

He locked his gaze down to hers.

« Not much. I know you well enough to know you're full of surprises. »

« What about you? » she asked a few seconds later, a smile on her lips.

Adrien winked at her and emptied the contents of his cup in one gulp, while under the scrutiny of his friend who watched him with raised eyebrows.

« I'm used to it, » he admitted. « My dad was always dragging me to super boring receptions and dinners, so, I have fun as best I can. »

Her lips stretched even more. Another aspect of Adrien that was proving that he wasn't the perfect model he was pretending to be. And she loved it.

« I had to develop a huge resistance to alcohol so he wouldn't notice a thing, » he explained by serving himself another glass.

She nodded, understanding he must have needed some distraction during these events where his dad was forcing him to go.

« Give it here, » he said grasping her cup.

Marinette gazed at him as he made her a mixture of different liquids, with her squinting at the labels. She looked at the intriguing drink which filled her glass and slowly brought it to her lips, under Adrien's encouragements.

The alcohol went effortlessly down her throat, leaving behind it a weird and hot trail.

« So? »

Marinette focused on the flavors which were invading her mouth.

« It's pretty good, » she admitted by taking another sip.

« Take it easy, » Adrien advised her.

Of course, she didn't listen to him. Not at _all_.


	2. Again and Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! First, thank you, thank you and thank you again for all the feedbacks! It's so motivating! I'm so glad you like this story, and I wish you'll enjoy as much the second chapter as the first one :)
> 
> Before I let you with the chapter, I need your help! I wrote another fanfiction about Miraculous (an OS) and I desperately need someone to correct it! So, if you have the time, and if you want to (it's practically pure smut, you are warned aha), please send me a message or leave me a comment!   
> A good reading to you guys! (If you want to, listen to Again & Again from The Bird and the Bee... ;))

Little by little the alcohol was surging through Marinette's body, flowing in her veins, heating her throat and encompassing her with a dangerous feeling of invulnerability. She got the impression that she would be able to say anything, to do anything, to have anything and everything she wanted.

Her eyes automatically drifted to Adrien, who was looking irresistible in his blue shirt. His hair was slightly disheveled, practically glowing golden and it was standing out more than usual when combined with the exquisite tone of his skin. His eyes were sparkling, his lips were straightened, revealing his white teeth in a smile which led Marinette to drink another sip of whatever was in her glass.

She finished the liquid in one go, depositing her cup in a corner she'd never be able find later on, and drifted closer to Adrien. He was chatting with a young woman with nice red hair and an amber-eyed man, the skin of both very tanned.

Marinette slipped next to her friend, perched on her tiptoes and slowly got closer to his ear.

"You coming to dance?" she whispered.

He turned his head slightly towards her, finding himself a few inches from her lips. A smile still floating on his as he dipped his gaze to find hers a bit clouded.

"No one is dancing," he replied after a glance around the room.

"So what?" Marinette answered with a raspy voice.

The alcohol flowing within Adrien's blood made him adventurous, emboldening him to openly admire her from top to bottom. The heat of his gaze travelled from her white high heels, which extended her thin and muscled legs in the most enticing way, scanning upward to the blueprint skirt which fell to the middle of her thighs and then his gaze slowed to a crawl. The tight white wrap-over top left little to his vivid imagination as the garment showed off Marinette's silhouette to devastating advantage.

His eyes became lost on her deep neckline and trailed along the column of her neck, admiring her lightly golden skin and her black hair which was cascading down her back. He anchored his gaze on hers, enthralled by her big blue almond-shaped eyes highlighted by mascara which enhanced her endless eyelashes. And then, while he was looking at her lips brushed with gloss, Adrien eventually realized he had been staring at her for a long time. For too long.

He then noticed the mischievous glimmer which was twinkling in her irises and the matching smile which was illuminating her face. His heart missed a beat or two — or _ten_ — when she gave him a wink, turned around to draw him in slowly, very slowly, while rocking her hips to the beat in an incredibly sensual movement.

Adrien clumsily apologized to the two of Alya's friends and followed Marinette in her wake, ensnared by the pleasant scent of flowers floating on the air.

Marinette kept walking, knowing he was looking at her by the weight of his stare, and she couldn't repress the rush of heat to her lower belly. He would have followed her across the world.

Finally, after what seemed an eternity to Adrien, she stopped at a living-room area which wasn't — too significantly— cluttered, giving them enough space. Marinette turned around, biting her lip and stretched out her hand to him. The young man, completely hypnotized by her cerulean stare and her sparkling smile, interlaced his fingers through hers, enjoying the contact of her soft and hot skin against his. Yet the effect was enough to make them both shiver.

Marinette's lips straightened even more when the song « Never Ending Story » began to ring out in the room.

"Oh, no," Adrien whispered at his friend's zeal.

He knew how much she loved that song.

"Turn around, look at what you see..." she hummed while laughing.

Adrien felt his heart teeming with love in response to Marinette's happiness. So, without really thinking, just reacting to the joy of seeing her happy, he pulled all of a sudden on her arm, tugging her closer to him until her torso was against his.

For barely a second, their eyes connected. Marinette, tilted her face up to Adrien's, feeling his heart speed up. Suddenly, a terribly familiar smolder lit up the young man's eyes, a smolder which, ordinarily, would have been enough to freak Marinette out, but tonight, it just made the heated sensation stronger in the pit of her belly.

"In her face, the mirror of your dreams," he whispered in her ear.

An incredibly violent shiver spilled out on the young girl's skin when she felt Adrien's hands press against her waist. All of a sudden, he brought her closer to the ground in a daring dip, his lips dangerously close to hers. The smoldering flame remained in his gaze, still consuming his electric green eyes.

Peals of sincere and delighted laughter escaped Marinette's lips. Encouraged, Adrien started pushing the limits of their bodies, making incredibly physical dance moves, contorting their muscles, shortening their breaths and speeding up their cardiac rhythm. But they didn't care one bit about the fatigue, about the breathlessness, about the gazes from the people around them.

The only thing that mattered was the desire which was possessing them and the euphoria where they were plunged into.

Minutes went by, guests joined them, and soon, everybody started to dance. Adrien and Marinette didn't stop, amazed by the way their movements were in tune, of how their bodies fitting together and of the manner in which their actions were so coordinated. They were close, so very close, but it was nothing compared to what was about to come.

While another song was coming to an end, Marinette reached for Adrien's nearby glass and drank the contents in one go. The young man raised his eyebrows and analyzed her actions with a smile.

"I told you to take it easy."

She shrugged while putting the cup down.

"I'm fine," she assured.

Adrien wasn't convinced but settled for her answer and gently rolled his eyes. He didn't have to tell her what to do, she was responsible, and if she wanted to drink, so be it.

He believed her, she was fine, for now, but he wasn't sure how she'd fare the next day if she sustained her current momentum.

The young man's thoughts were interrupted by a new song that began to resonate. The melody was very different from the others, much more rousing, much more... exciting, that was the word.

_Again and again and again, do it again, do it again, again and again_

Marinette's stare connected to Adrien's as he reached out his hand, biting his lip, the air saturated with more nervousness than a few seconds ago. She imitated his expression and intertwined her fingers with his yet again.

Without warning, Adrien pulled her against him and turned her around, pressing his chest against her back. A surprised moan escaped Marinette's throat and her blood pulsated in her veins when she felt Adrien's fervid breath against her ear. His hands fell upon her hips, bringing her closer to him.

_It's easy and easy and easy and easy and creepy and creepy and creepy, oh, again, again, again, again_

Marinette arched against him, gradually pushing her head back and savoring the contact of his body against hers.

_Again and again and again, do it again_

Adrien could have put what he was about to do down to the alcohol which was hurtling through his veins, blaming the party atmosphere or this damn song. But the truth was he was dying to make a move, and all these factors were just playing a stimulating role, not an initiating one. The only one initiating anything was just him. His desire, his age, his lust, maybe, but it was still him.

Then, he started grinding a slow, languorous and powerful movement against Marinette's butt. She, in turn, was much relieved that the song's volume and intensity covered her sigh. A sigh which Adrien, however, heard very clearly. Probably too clearly given the little control he had left. She could only press more incitingly against him, quietly praying for him to do it again, again and _again_.

And that's what he did.

Thankfully for them, from outside, what was playing between them was almost imperceptible. They just seemed to dance with spirit — a lot of spirit — but nothing more. While there was more, infinitely _more_ going on.

Marinette didn't think, she just concentrated on the pleasure she was feeling. Rubbing her butt firmly and yet tentatively against Adrien's crotch. His hands tensed up around her hips, squeezing her skin between his fingers.

"Mari..." he murmured with such a husky voice that it was barely perceptible.

_Say my name, say my name, say my stupid name, it's stupid how we always seem to do it again_

A smile appeared on Marinette's lips and she repeated this move again, more intensely, feeling the heat propagate and burn low in her belly. Building, always so ardently.

It was probably in this instance that they should've stopped,so that the alcohol excuse stayed valid. But there was more to it than that. So, they didn't stop. On the contrary, Marinette felt something hard surging against her and knew from this point they wouldn't be able to break this contact between them.

Not before having relieved this desire which was engulfing them a little more every minute.

_You're so stupid and perfect and stupid and perfect, I hate you, I want you, I hate you, I hate you, oh, again, again, again, again_

When the bulge at Adrien's crotch began to fill what little space remained between their two bodies, growing more and more until they were literally huddling together, Marinette turned around.

_Again and again and again, do it again, do it again_

Their eyes met in a blazingly intimate stare, silently communicating, perhaps even yelling at each other everything they couldn't admit out loud. With a few strands of golden hair covering the sheen upon his forehead, falling before his eyes, Adrien expressed the full extent of his desire without a word. Marinette gave the faintest of nods and he caught her hand. She bit her lip, as her heart did a double-loop beneath her ribcage, and followed him without hesitation.

They left the room discreetly, and quickly ended up in the room they were sharing without really having thought where they going. Their bodies didn't seem to ask their brains for permission before acting, which, in their case, could only be beneficial.

Marinette, overwhelmed by her desire, pulled on Adrien's arm, practically ramming her face into his. She was surprised when he moved his lips to meet hers. But, encouraged by the alcohol which was coursing through her veins, she placed her hand against his torso and bluntly pushed him on the bed. A smirk appeared on her face, soon emulated by Adrien who put his hands on her waist the moment she rushed at him, climbing over him to press her pelvis against his again.

The feeling of need was only made stronger at this sudden contact, catching them so off guard that guttural moaning resonated in the room. Marinette's skirt pulled up along her thighs, and when she put her hands upon Adrien's belt she couldn't miss the overflowing desire burning in his eyes.

"This is the last time, okay?"

Adrien raised an eyebrow, while a mischievous smile stretched across his lips.

"Seriously," she grumbled.

His amusement only increased.

"We can say it's a service between friends," he proposed.

She squinted her eyes.

"I'm really a good friend."

"Yes you are," he whispered a few seconds later in her ear.

Another sigh escaped from Marinette's mouth and she got busy taking off Adrien's belt again. He let his lips run along her jawline, going down her neck, licking her collarbone before biting her sweet skin. Adrien's hands slipped onto her back, and Marinette grumbled with impatient frustration.

"I told you to take it easy," he laughed at seeing her desperate attempt to remove his belt.

"I hate you," she grouched.

The young man couldn't help smiling as he thought of the song from a few minutes ago.

"As you wish, but hurry up," he murmured into her neck.

It was Marinette's lips turn to straighten when she finally succeeded in removing the belt.

"Eager, Agreste?" she asked with a mischievous voice.

He grumbled in return and eased his hands under her white top, the garment which had made his head turn all night at the party. His fingers ran across her feverish skin while Marinette threw his belt to the other side of the room before unbuttoning his pants. Adrien kept kissing her neckline, his palms skimming along her back, spreading shivers wherever he touched, always growing more powerfully intense.

She raised her hands onto the young man's shoulders, caressing his muscles concealed beneath his top and started to flick open the buttons, one by one. With the alcohol hindering her usual deftness, Marinette's actions were going slowly.

Eventually, under the steadiness of Adrien's smile, she parted the shirttails of the garment,which suited him extremelywell but suited him even more when it was removed. Marinette moved slightly away, letting her eyes drift to admire his tanned and incredibly chiseled torso. Allowing herself to place her finger on his sternum while Adrien watched her in fascination as she let her forefinger trail along his stomach, appreciating the firmness of his abs before sinking her hand under the elastic of his underwear.

Adrien let his forehead fall against Marinette's shoulder, and her feverish breath puffed against his skin.

The more the young woman's hand moved lower, the more her friend's hand, which was now brushing her belly, explored upward. Soon, his fingers reached her ribs and Marinette felt a hot spark engulf her entire body. In turn, her fingers had found something hot, very hot and hard. So very hard. At her touch, Adrien jumped and stood up, his gaze was captivated by Marinette's eyes which were overflowing with desire.

"Listen, Mari..." he started with a guttural rasp.

He caught her hand, tugging it free from his pants and placed it in a more sedate position on his own chest, intertwining his fingers with hers. Marinette frowned and her eyebrows lowered in bewilderment.

"We shouldn't do this. We'll probably regret it tomorrow. We should just calm down, take a cold shower and sleep."

She seemed to think on this for a moment.

"Tell me if you don't want to, I won't be mad at you," she reassured him with a shy smile.

He opened his eyes wide and shook his head as he sat down beside her.

"No! Come on... Of course I want to, I mean... did you see _me_?"

Marinette scrutinized the man before her. Concentrating on the jerkiness of his breathing, on his eyes darkened from arousal and on the bulge straining within his underwear in conjunction with the red on his cheeks. Her lips straightened sincerely and she nodded.

"Listen, I'm telling this for you."

Her gaze connected once more with his as she knelt up, adjusting her position to straddle his thighs.

"First, I'm not drunk. I just feel... more relaxed, more myself."

It was Adrien's turn to hang from Marinette's every word.

"Second, I know I won't regret this, whatever happens."

A smirk appeared on Adrien's lips and she looked down sheepishly.

"And third... I really, really, really want to. That counts, doesn't it?"

Adrien shook his head, shedding his bafflement with the action. He was staggered by the effect she was having on him.

"It does count. It _really_ does."

Marinette barely had the time to look up as he caught her by the hips and pressed her against the mattress. A surprised cry escaped her but it was quickly replaced by a laugh. Adrien rushed forward, showering her cleavage with kisses while Marinette's hands ended up in his hair. The young woman's amusement quickly slipped away to be replaced by pleasured sighs when Adrien's mouth wandered dangerously low along her body, pressing kisses down her breastbone. Desperate fingers curled in the young man's golden strands, tightening with ardent strength, urging his head closer. Against her skin Marinette felt Adrien smile.

Released from his apprehension, Adrien's skillful fingers got to work undoing the knot in her shirt and like his own shirt a few minutes before, it was discarded across the room. A gasp of surprise escaped him. Wide-open eyes admired the lingerie on display before him with fascination. Taking in the white bra covering Marinette's chest, admiring the way it was brought out in contrast to her tanned skin tone.

But what really made Adrien's heart beat erraticallywere the details. Like the straps made of lace leading his eyes down to her breathtaking cleavage. Along with the transparent fabric with its delicate lace pattern, offering tantalizing glimpses of what lay beneath, of what Adrien had been dreaming about all day. Peering up from beneath his bangs, the young man saw Marinette watching him, smiling with an eyebrow raised.

He quickly came to his senses and, maintaining the visual contact, slowly moved aside the fabric. Lowering his mouth closer, in gradual teasing increments.

Marinette felt the tantalizing caress of Adrien's breath against her chest and let out a grumble of frustration.

"You..."

Her words died on her lips when the young man's mouth came to rest on her breast. She closed her eyes and buried her hands into his blond strands, encouraging him to keep going. Adrien, not needing to be asked twice, continued his exploration. Letting his fingers run on the underside of her opposite cup, stroking her breast through her bra then retreating his hand to her back. Marinette murmured when he stopped the erotic movements of his tongue and opened her eyes when she felt him move away.

She frowned at the loss of contact, her eyebrows pinched in disappointment as she sought his expression. Her lips parted in a gasp as she became aware of the problem. Adrien's bewitched focus was on her exposed chest. A huge smile appeared on her face and she attempted to repress her giggle. Obviously, she didn't contain it very well because he quickly noticed it.

"You're in no position to make fun of me," he grumbled.

Marinette's laugh exploded from her lips, rapidly echoed by Adrien who gave up, putting his head against her breasts.

"Adrien Agreste, would you be a virgin?"

He smiled right up against her then sat up. Marinette did so as well.

"Turn around," he said to her.

"So very romantic."

He burst out laughing at the innuendo, placing his hands on her shoulders when she had her back to him. His fingers crossed her spine and settled on her bra hooks which, once his laughter had calmed down, he undid. Releasing the garment.

He slid a strap along her arm, pressing his lips on her neck while his hands looped around her waist. When the bra was completely retired, he raised his mouth to the hollow of her ear and his fingers up to her ribs.

"Am I gonna have to do this every time?" she asked with a husky voice.

Adrien smiled against her skin.

"Every time?" he whispered in her ear.

Marinette shivered and a moan of delight escaped from her throat when the young man's palms cupped her breasts.

"I thought this was the last time..." he murmured while tightening his grasp, squeezing her in the most exquisite way with his hands.

She bit her lips and turned her head, peering over her shoulder to lock her gaze with Adrien's. Her eyes quickly drifted to his lips, and the sudden want to kiss them entered her mind. It wasn't the first time, far from it. But what differentiated this instance was Adrien's touch. The way his large hands with slender and skillful fingers tugged on her breasts feeding a need — a need so insatiable and urgent that he was wiping away all sense of control for both of them — froma physical manifestation of the desperate love they were vowing to each other in the absence of a kiss.

Yet, they were fantasizing about it.

Fantasizing about pressing their lips against each other's, about being consumed by it, about discovering themselves in a new light again.

But they didn't give in. Which, in itself, was quite ironic when they knew they were gladly surrendering to their sexual desires. But a simple kiss was absolutely out of the question.

How could they think that reaching this level of physical intimacy was less risky for their friendship than kissing?

And what, besides blinding, love could make the most rational people foolish? Denial.

But, this lack of logic was the least of Marinette's concerns. She let herself go against Adrien's chest, pressing her feverish skin to his, savoring the touches of his hands against her body. His soft and warm lips wandered the top of her back, lingered on her shoulders, kissed her neck while his fingers were tickling her breasts, making Marinette jump, shiver and tremble.

A series of moans, louder that the last ones, resonated in the room when he softly pinched her nipple between his thumb and his forefinger.

She moved her hand back on the mattress, placing it by feel on his thigh, trailing it up along his leg to quickly vanish inside his underwear. The halting of the young man's scorching breath in her ear woke more of this bubbling shared desire. Her hand kept going until it curled around Adrien's member once again. The sensation of his heat and hardness made her sigh in his arms.

"Mari..." he whispered right against her.

She let her fingers brush this glorious part of his body, barely grazing his skin at the start. At first this was due to insecurity, and then, by hearing Adrien's grumbles in her ear, turning it teasing. A slight smile popped up on her lips when he tensed around her.

"You really wanna play this game?" he asked with a husky voice.

She bit her bottom lip and, suddenly, took Adrien's hardness fully in her hand. The surprised moan which escaped his mouth resonated again and again in Marinette's ears. Then she began slow deliberate strokes back and forth while he let his head fall against her shoulder, his senses awakened more than ever.

A few seconds later, she turned around in Adrien's arms. The fire in her lower abdomen heightened even more when his eyes settled on hers. She watched as his pupils dilated, thinning his irises until his eyes looked almost black. It took her a moment to realize why he was reacting this way. It was her bare breasts which evoked this response in Adrien. His fixed look filled with adoration, with... love?

Usually, if alcohol wasn't running in her veins, if she wasn't hundreds of kilometers away from her house and if the night wasn't half-started, she would've blushed and probably freaked out. But, today, Adrien's stare laid upon her inspired nothing but want within her. Want in front of his wink which made her feel so special, so beautiful, so desirable.

Then, she put her lips against his collar bone, making the young man joltat the contact. He automatically placed his hands on her waist while she blazed a trail down his chest, kissing his sternum. The entire time her hand continued its rhythm within his pants. His eyes closed at the onslaught of sensations with his heart racing, his skin on fire. The mounting tension deep down inside Adrien climbed, inundating him. Pushing him into a state of pure bliss, to paradise. The back and forth of Marinette's speeding palm combined with the heat of her mouth on the top of his stomach, ripped a guttural and ragged moan from his half-parted lips.

"Adrien?"

He opened his eyes, discovering the young woman now facing him, and frowned his eyebrows when she removed her hand from his underwear.

"You know..."

"If you don't want to continue, I would understand, it's not a big deal. I'm gonna take a cold shower and..."

She put her finger on his lips to cut him off.

"Stop with your cold shower," she smiled.

He mirrored her expression, beaming at her as he replaced one loose strand of her dark hair behind her ear. Marinette's countenance slipped slightly at his gesture but she didn't allow anything to appear different on her face.

"You know, at the end of the year, when we had to do tests at school..." she started with a shy voice.

Indeed, a few months ago, just before exams, a few cases of a sexually transmitted disease — she didn't know which one, and she actually wasn't sure either — had been identified. So, the principal had asked the necessary medical personal to come to the school providing effective tests for those who wanted them. Alya had gone there (to be sure) and Marinette had figured it couldn't hurt, so, she had gone with her friends. The results unsurprisingly turned out to be negative.

Adrien, not really understanding her point, frowned his eyebrows.

"I did them, and they were negative. And you, did you do them?" she asked a few seconds later.

He nodded and caught Marinette's wrist, enabling him to remove her finger still pressed on his lips.

"Negative. But... Why you...?"

A mischievous smile snuck across the young woman's lips, and she dropped a kiss on his cheek. Adrien felt himself blush, but was still confused, until Marinette's mouth was upon his lower abdomen.

" _Oh_... I see," he whispered in understanding, sinking his fingers in her long hair.

She put her palm on his upper torso, encouraging him to lay down, which he did without question. Her lips nibbled over his beauty spot, the one she had dreamed of kissing all day long, and while she was licking his skin her hands pulled his pants down. Adrien took over, tossing the redundant clothing across the room.

He could feel his cardiac rhythm speed up with anticipation and let his hands return to Marinette's hair, tenderly caressing her black strands.

She caught the elastic of his boxers, and her gaze locked with Adrien's as she removed the last piece of clothing which preserved him from total nudity. Her eyes went down for a second, and she couldn't help but widen her eyelids.

"What's that face?" he asked by laughing.

She connected her eyes with his again and smiled at him.

"Nothing... It's just..."

He pinched his eyebrows, a grin on his lips.

"Hey, you weren't too comfortable either a few minutes ago!"

"Touché," he murmured, caressing her hair.

She smiled sincerely at him and gently placed her hand against his groin before she whispered to him with a croaky voice:

"Tell me if I'm doing anything wrong, okay?"

"Yes, I... _wow_!"

He was cut off by the amazing feel of Marinette's mouth right against him. She smiled at the effect she was having on him and lovingly kissed Adrien's most intimate place.

His cognitive ability vanished and all he could think about was the flare of pleasure engulfing him. The need to keep her near had his fingers tightening in her hair, yet he had to see her face so he swept apart her loose locks. At his gentle touch, Marinette looked up and Adrien couldn't remove his gaze from hers. Something almost magnetic held him in place, some mystic charm she exuded captivated and bewitched him.

A huskier moan than he would have liked escaped from his throat when Marinette's mouth became more confident. This was followed by a grunt, more animalistic than he would have wished, when the young woman's hand began to pump him in time with the back and forth movements of her lips along his member.

Blissful minutes passed. Breaths were taken away. Cardiac rhythms were beating records. Sighs were intensifying. Moans were frantic. The paced movements were speeding up. Tension was at her paroxysm and the pleasure just kept going up, up, and up.

Marinette was guided by Adrien's voice and by her own instinct. Tenderly licking his skin, her eyes set on his. This bubble of desire, of want, of ecstasy and of frustration mixed from growing hours — not to say days, and to even less say months — was threatening to explode at each new second, at each new gesture.

All of a sudden, when Marinette kissed the part of his body on the verge of breaking point, the bubble blew up. She too broke in an unrivaled and new wave of enjoyment. Adrien closed his eyes, completely immersed in this ocean of satisfaction.

Marinette put a last kiss on his member, while continuing her back and forth movements with her hands. Letting her lips run on his lower stomach, up along his abs to lean again on his sternum before softly pressing on his jawline.

She rested on her side, finally having removed her hand off his member to admire the ever so peaceful expression of Adrien's face, until he eventually opened his eyes. His mouth half-opened, like he didn't understand how such feelings could exist. He looked at her with such intensity that Marinette felt the fire in her lower stomach revive, making the flames of desire more powerful and intense than ever.

So, in a perfect parallel of this summer night which had changed everything, she got her hand closer to her lips and licked the liquid which was now on it: the vestige of the lightning pleasure which had just turned Adrien's senses upside down. Her cerulean eyes locked on his green gaze, and Marinette slowly let her tongue traverse her skin.

"You're really going to drive me crazy," Adrien whispered with a smooth voice.

Marinette gave him a mischievous smile, quickly followed by her friend who shook his head and sighed with satisfaction. He replaced a strand of her hair behind her ear and put his hand against her cheek.

"You sure it was the last time?" he asked with a guttural and husky tone.

Marinette bit her lips and held herself back with all her strength, trying not to throw herself on him and devour his mouth.

She gave a contented shrug of her shoulders with a falsely detached air.

"Hey, you didn't say no!"

She burst out laughing.

"I didn't say yes!"

He got his face closer to hers and he gave her a wink.

"For now," he murmured.

She lowered her eyebrows but a yell of surprise rapidly escaped from her mouth when he fiercely flipped her over on the mattress, lips straightened.

Marinette put both of her hands on his cheeks and drifted up to his temples, passing her lips over his golden strands. Adrien's features changed from mischievous to sincere with a deeply touching smile. He caught her wrist and put his mouth on her palm, dropping a heavenly kiss upon her feverish skin.

She felt it was the right time, the right time to tell him everything which she had held in her heart for years. To confess how much she was in love with him. How much every move, every word and every smile made her head spin. Of how much she loved him.

But there had been other right moments like this. And just like those, she let this one slip between her fingers like the water from a stream. Keeping her lips sealed and her feelings double-locked in her heart which teemed with love for this boy.

Her thoughts quickly drifted away when Adrien put his lips on the hollow of her throat. With his hands on her hips, he tenderly kissed the top of her body, until he dropped a kiss against her sternum. A cry escaped her when his tongue stroked against one of her breasts. She caught her lips between her teeth, holding back the manifestation of her pleasure.

Adrien raised his eyes to her and whispered:

"Don't hold back."

"Don't stop," she replied with a croaky voice.

He smiled right against her and pressed his lips on her warm and soft chest again. One of his hands moved to her thigh, making Marinette jump. She sank her fingers into his golden strands, holding him closer to her skin.

His tongue began devouring her breasts and soon, his hand skimmed under her panties' seams before sneaking inside. Marinette let out a gasp, sighing loudly. The effect he had on her was fascinating. Primal instinct had her grinding against Adrien's hand which was finally at the area she wanted.

But it still wasn't enough.

She wanted more.

She needed more.

"Adrien..." she murmured almost desperately.

At her urging, his lips quickly traveled down along her body, placing a kiss on her belly button before catching the elastic of her skirt which he removed in one second. Her underwear rapidly followed, and Marinette didn't have time to notice she was now naked before her best friend because his lips had found her most intimate place.

An uncontrolled moan made itself heard as Marinette put her hands against Adrien's shoulders, holding onto him like a life preserver. Needing something to shield the sudden bombardment of all these sensations, which were reaching her little by little. He dropped a kiss right against her and started to move his tongue, slowly at first, then more rapidly, from top to bottom, from right to left. Never satisfied with all these sighs of pleasure which were feeding this fire again — which never seemed to want to stop — in his lower stomach.

When Adrien inserted his tongue inside her, Marinette's nails bluntly stunk into the skin of his shoulders, making him moan against her.

All semblance of control was gone for Marinette. And when, without warning, he put his lips on her clit gorged with blood, she powerfully scratched her nails across the skin of Adrien's back, who felt a familiar stirring tightness in his groin again.

He understood now, the difference between making love with someone he loved compared to having sex with an unknown person.

Right now, Marinette's pleasure, her cries, her shivers, her halting breath was bringing him at least as much satisfaction as when the roles were switched. Providing her with unparalleled sensations also electrified and aroused him, much more than he would have believed.

Especially when he felt her tense under his mouth, while her nails were grazing against the top of his back. And when Marinette's orgasm engulfed her as surely as a tsunami, witnessing her body collapse against the mattress, her eyes rolling into her eyelids while hearing the ultimate moan — one much louder than the others — escape from her lips, Adrien asked himself if he would know this again one day, with someone else.

While it was still his first experience, he already knew it was insurmountable.

Suddenly, Marinette opened her eyes, revealing her irises, blue like skies under the moonlight. Adrien offered her a smile and put his lips against her stomach before laying down next to her.

She turned on her back, breaking the visual contact, trying to get a grip on herself.

"You're okay?" Adrien asked while his gaze fixed to her chest which was lifting and lowering at the rhythm of her breath.

She returned her attention towards his face and gave him a satisfied smile.

"I'm okay," she murmured while nodding.

They looked at each other for a second, or a minute, or maybe more. The notion of time had completely escaped them.

"We should probably sleep," he eventually murmured.

"We probably should, yeah."

Marinette mobilized all the strength she had left and looked away. She knew that if she kept looking at those green eyes... Well, precisely, she didn't know what would happen if she kept looking at those mesmerizing green eyes. And she wanted to retain the little control she had left.

"I can sleep on the couch, if you want."

Marinette burst out laughing.

"Why?" she asked, staring up at the ceiling.

Adrien shrugged his shoulders.

"To give you some privacy, I guess."

"After what we just did, you really think the problem would be to sleep together?"

A smile appeared on his lips and he began to laugh too, realizing the absurdity of his offer.

He positioned himself on his back too and let out a long and deep sigh.

"What are we gonna do, Adrien?" she asked with a worried voice.

They turned their heads at the same time, and their gazes met.

"Sleep," he replied after a while.

The absence of fun or mischief in his response showed Marinette that he didn't have any more answers than her, and that he was probably just as lost as she felt.

She nodded and let her eyes scan his lips. He noticed but didn't say anything, didn't make any funny comments, drop any telling hints or remarks, nothing.

"Can I hug you?"

Her tone was so cute that Adrien had to hold himself back from confessing how much he was in love with her.

Instead, a sincere and touching smile drew across his lips and he gave a slight nod. He kept his lips sealed, because he knew that if he opened his mouth, his heart would do the talking. So, he extended his arms towards her and Marinette slid into them without hesitation, putting her head against his muscled and warm chest. She wrapped his waist with her arm and settled beside him, her warm breath mixing with his. Adrien let one of his hand softly caress her skin, while the other was placed just below her breasts.

They were intertwined against each other, curled together, their bare skin pressed on each other.

Both were trying to focus on everything but this desire which was still lingering, deep down inside, and which didn't seem ready to release them just yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So?
> 
> Aha, can't wait to read your reviews, to know what you thinking about this!
> 
> Have a good day, good night, good evening, or whatever :p
> 
> P.S : about the song, I had just written the first chapter when I listened to this one, and, yeah, it definitely matched with this story aha.


	3. Release

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Sorry for the wait, but here is the third chapter!
> 
> A big thank you for all your reviews, your kudos and everything, it's so motivating and supportive! Anyways, I wish you a very good reading ;)

Marinette opened her eyes. Sighed. Closed her eyelids. Took a deep breath. Then tried to calm the hot flashes of unease which radiated throughout her body.

She repeated the same motions over and over. Fighting against the same thoughts which were caught in a constant loop within her head.

And it had been that way for hours.

All this time, Marinette wavered between sleep and waking. Her mind was listless and her spirit too hazy to be really conscious yet her cardiac rhythm was way too high to allow her to sleep.

Countless times she had looked at Adrien, just as she did now and like the dozen other times which had proceeded, she noticed that he was still fast asleep. His arm remained wrapped under her breasts which wasn't helping Marinette in her quest to regulate her breathing back to a normal rhythm. Her tolerance level was officially reached when Adrien's hand moved in his sleep, landing — surprise, surprise — on the bottom of her breast. A noise midway between a sigh, a moan and a grumble escaped from her lips. Unable to handle it anymore, due to the high probability that she was going to end up suffocating if she stayed there, Marinette very slowly dragged herself out of Adrien's arms. While biting her lips, she regretfully removed his hand from her breast, and detached herself from his warm chest.

A startled jump shook her body when Adrien rolled to his back, spreading his arms across the bed.

The jolt shunted Marinette out of her lethargic state as she sat down on the edge of the mattress.

Why was she so scared he'd wake up?

Why was she so afraid to confront him?

Raking her hands over her temples, she pulled her hair back and stood up from the bed. Perched on her tiptoes, in an attempt to be stealthy and not make the floor creak, she retrieved the first garment which fell into her grasp before moving forward to the door. A smile straightened her lips when she noticed it was Adrien's blue shirt.

A flash of the golden haired-boy dancing, wearing those clothes which suited him so well, crossed her mind. She was remembering all the events from last night — or almost all. However, a strange feeling overwhelmed her. While she knew it had been real and that things had well and truly happened, it seemed so surreal. As if she had imagined every touch, dreamed every move and invented every pleasurable sigh.

She shook her head and quickly put the shirt on, doing up the buttons as she turned around to leave the room.

The view of Adrien instantly took her breath — which was already chaotic — away. The white sheet which was strewn carelessly on the bed barely covered his lower stomach. Allowing her to glimpse his remarkably chiseled « V » and — to Marinette's greatest despair — his beauty spot. His torso lifted with the breathing rhythm of slumber and his sleepy face appeared peaceful.

Desire reignited, throbbing deep down inside her, and Marinette made a hasty exit to escape the room.

The idea of a cold shower didn't seem so ridiculous to her anymore, even when her bare and burning feet came in contact with the cold tiles of the kitchen. Another sigh escaped from her mouth when her eyes met the clock hands: it was after 4:00 a.m. Had she really been awake for more than two hours, consuming herself with inner doubt while cradled within Adrien's arms? Obviously, she had.

Marinette grabbed a glass and quickly filled it with freezing water. Her eyelids closed with relief when the cold liquid appeased her dry throat.

Minutes passed, and after three big glasses of water, Marinette felt a little better. If she disregarded her thoughts which were all over the place, her breathing which wasn't really stabilized yet and the tightness in her lower stomach which wasn't going away easily with a cold drink, Marinette was fine.

The problem laid in her head. She couldn't stop the questions hurtling around in her brain. Here was the root cause of her anguish. This was why she felt so out of control. Racing emotions were exhausting her along with her inconvenient desire which was really starting to drive her crazy.

She leaned against the kitchen counter, with her eyelids closed and the cool glass between her hands, as she tried to regulate her breathing. Lulling herself with the sounds of the wind, which was blowing against the windows, and the chittering of bugs.

"Mari?"

The bubble of serenity she had been making exploded right away. With a start, she opened her eyes and almost dropped her glass. Her cardiac rhythm, which had almost returned to normal again, raced when she saw Adrien at the entrance of the kitchen. His eyes squinted in his half-asleep state while perusing her with concern. In turn her own eyes dipped to scan over the naked expanse of his torso, stopping with slight disappointment when she noticed he was dressed in grey jogging pants.

"What are you doing? You're okay?" he asked while getting closer.

Marinette opened her eyes wide and reached out her hand.

"Stay where you are. Please," she said with a little voice.

He stopped dead and frowned with his eyebrows lowered. But she didn't give him any explanation. Adrien laboriously swallowed as he took in Marinette's attire, noting that she wore his shirt which perfectly suited her. The way the loose fabric fell highlighted her attributes. He could perceive the shape of her breasts, the hollow of her lower back, the curve of her butt...

"What is going on? »

A shiver ran along Marinette's body at the intensity of Adrien's gaze.

"I-I... I don't understand what's happening to me..."

He looked up and locked his eyes on hers.

"Is it because of the alcohol?"

She bit her lips and shook her head.

"Do you remember what happened?"

She gave a slight nod.

"Do you regret it?"

She did the opposite movement, her stare anchored in Adrien's which got more intense in one second. He got closer to her, with a feline lope which surprised Marinette.

"Do you want to do it again?" he eventually asked in a barely audible whisper.

He was now only a few inches away and she could feel her skin electrify with anticipation.

All of a sudden, the trance in which she was plunged stopped and a semblance of reason drove her away from him.

"What are we doing?" she murmured with a more aggressive voice.

"Mari..."

He slowly got closer to her.

"No! You're the one who started it, you're the reason we're in this... this mess! You're the reason I haven't been able to think of anything else but you for a week!" she grumbled between her teeth.

Adrien stopped and raised an eyebrow, then crossed his arms.

"Are you done?"

Marinette slowly breathed out, relieved.

"You can't blame me like that, it's not fair."

She nodded and looked up to him.

"Yeah, I know. It's just..."

Her gaze got lost in his, she opened her mouth, closed it, and looked down.

"I don't want to lose you over a sex thing..." she finally murmured.

Adrien pinched his lips and walked up to her again.

"You won't lose me. I promise."

She lifted her head and gave him a slight smile which made his heart melt.

"Listen..." he began. "Maybe if we had sex once and for all, we'll feel better after."

Marinette raised her eyebrows.

"Yeah... It sounded better in my head," he whispered, his cheeks red.

"I think you're right."

It was Adrien's turn to be surprised.

"Am I?"

"I think we need it. And... it couldn't get any worse, anyway."

Oh, it could. It really could.

"It's probably the feeling that something is missing, that things are not finished between us that puts us in this state."

Marinette nodded and got closer to him.

"If we do it, we'll be relieved. And we can go back to being friends like we used to be."

Of course.

"Umm..." he whispered, his face only a few millimeters from hers.

Their eyes were riveted to their lips which were almost brushing.

"Deal?" she gasped.

"Deal."

And finally, finally, they kissed.

An incredibly relieved sigh sounded from both their mouths while they busily devoured each other. Adrien placed one hand on her cheek and let the other run down to her hip while Marinette buried hers into his messed-up hair.

An amazing feeling embraced them. This kiss was so right, so natural, so... inevitable. Consumed by the power of their embrace, Adrien slid his tongue into Marinette's mouth, making her moan at the contact. At this point, they may well have reached what could be considered the apotheosis of physical intimacy, as they had never been so close until this moment.

The young man ardently pressed her against the counter, his tongue intertwined with hers, his hands pressed against her butt. Marinette caught Adrien's wrists and slid them under her shirt — his shirt — before loudly sighing when his fingers touched her bare skin.

Not being able to take anymore, he firmly caught her hips and lifted her onto the countertop, sending the glass flying which Marinette's had placed upon it a few minutes before. Their lips detached and they turned their heads, keeping their foreheads pressed against one the other.

"Oops," Adrien whispered before connecting his gaze again with hers.

The latter, now at his height, innocently smiled at him, her hands resting on his shoulders. He shifted closer again to her lips but Marinette leaned back at the last moment.

"Wait... Have you got a condom?"

He nodded and she frowned her eyebrows.

"Why?"

Adrien shook his head, his lips straightened.

"You really want to talk about this right now?"

Marinette imitated his expression and wrapped her legs around his waist, getting him closer to her.

"No, we have better things to do."

She didn't give him the time to answer as she locked her mouth with his in a burning and primitive kiss, a desperate and greedy kiss. Adrien laid his hands on her thighs, softly caressing her skin, while rising them higher and higher with every second.

All of a sudden, he stepped forward between her legs, and Marinette's cry was thankfully muffled in his mouth when he rubbed the bulge that had formed in his pants against his friend's bare crotch.

"In... the... room..." she said with an out-of-breath and husky voice.

Adrien nodded and raised an eyebrow, his eyes sparkling with mischievous.

"What the hell..."

And, suddenly, he wrapped his hand around her waist and the other under her thighs, to carry her like a bride, or, in her case, like a princess. Marinette burst out laughing and entwined her hands behind his neck.

"Really?"

"Don't count on me to do things by halves," he assured her by double-stepping the stairs.

She relaxed — although considering the state of tension where she was, it didn't mean much — in Adrien's arm.

"I take that very seriously, be careful, Agreste," she whispered.

He opened the door with his elbow and closed it with a gentle kick before nearly tossing Marinette, who was roaring with laughter, on the bed.

"And I take that as a challenge, be careful, Dupain-Cheng," he replied with a croaky voice.

She bit her lips and Adrien swooped down on her in an instant. He locked her lips with his and let his fingers run over her body until he reached her shirt, where he removed the buttons one by one. She moaned into the kiss when he parted the sides of her clothing, brushing her breasts in passing. The garment was thrown across the room, as it was a few hours prior and Marinette switched their positions, finding herself astride Adrien who looked at her with such an adoration she felt herself shiver.

She slowly brought her face closer to his and put an aerial kiss on his lips while her fingers fell to his lower stomach, quickly unknotting the strings of his jogging pants. They were rapidly removed and Marinette rose up, aligning her pelvis to his.

"Oh wow!" she verbalized.

The touch of Adrien's hardened member against her most intimate place made her tremble with desire. She laid her hands on his abs and slightly lifted herself up off him before sinking down again, languorously and slowly rolling her hips against his.

"Oh, Mari..." he moaned while firmly grasping the small of her back.

He raised himself up, reducing even more of the space between them. Eagerly he trailed his lips along the young woman's jaw, causing her pleasured sighs to resonate in his ear. All the while, he licked her scorching skin with his hands pressed against her hips, guiding the back and forth movements of her body against his.

Marinette was overwhelmed, the fervent sensations blended and mixed in a wanting tsunami which was taking everything in his path. Adrien's hands which were pressed against her skin. Adrien's mouth which devoured her neck. Adrien's breath which blew against her skin. Adrien's hard member thrusting powerfully into her throbbing core of desire.

Adrien.

He was all she could think about.

Swept away by this whirlwind of feelings, Marinette placed her hands against the young man's chest, violently pressing him against the mattress. She tossed her hair back, briefly smirking at the half-openmouthed look of surprise on Adrien's face.

"You're so beautiful," he whispered.

His tone was incredibly sincere. He was looking at her with such an intensity that he seemed surprised such beauty could exist. He was absorbed in admiring her big blue eyes, her red cheeks, her lips rosy with her solicitations, the few strands of her black hair which fell around her face. Lowering his gaze, Adrien was captivated by the sight of her soft and warm breasts, her drawn belly, her narrow waist and lastly, to the curve of her luscious hips. Hips he wanted to hang on to.

Eventually, his stare connected with hers, admiring the shadow of her long black eyelashes framing her eyelids and the darkened blue of her irises.

"I-I... Uh..."

Marinette tilted her head and Adrien couldn't help but smile.

"Thanks," she eventually whispered, her lips straightened.

She couldn't detach her eyes from him. Her gaze roaming from his flaming green pupils she knew so well, to his incredibly chiseled jaw, to his straightened lips forming a smile which flooded her heart with love.

Without thinking, she melted against him. Her hands pressed on his cheeks as she fused her mouth to his, connecting with him. Expressing her overflowing tenderness with a kiss. She lost herself in their embrace, knowing it was the last time such close proximity would be granted between them.

Adrien brushed her waist with his hands, sighing against her lips as she ardently devoured his. She was calling the shots and it only intensified his desire, fueling his burning need deep down in his stomach. Making even his veins pulsate. Marinette was kissing him so softly yet so passionately at the same time, and Adrien didn't want to leave her lips ever.

Unfortunately, their need for air had their lungs crying out, cutting off this amazing kiss. Marinette laid her burning forehead against Adrien's, her eyelids closed, her breathing ragged and her heart beating like crazy. The young man pressed his lips against her cheek and tenderly ran his hand through her hair.

A moan escaped from Marinette's throat when Adrien's tongue wandered down her neck to run along her collar bone, then roamed lower on her neckline.

All of a sudden, she was pressed back against the mattress, her breath taken away when a feather-light kiss was planted on her breastbone. She barely had time to refill her lungs when Adrien flipped her over on the bed, laying her flat on her stomach. Then his lips were on the top of her back, trailing a line of wet kisses along her spine.

"What are you... Mmm..."

Marinette's sentence died on her lips when his fingers fell upon her butt. His hands, which only brushed her skin at first, became more adventurous. More urgent. More spirited, almost hard.

With her face turned to the side, Marinette admired Adrien's expression. But couldn't help crying out when he ran his fingers between her legs. She automatically spread them, giving him access to touch her warm and wet intimate core.

She bit her bottom lip as another wave of uncontrolled desire surged through her body, resulting from Adrien's smoldering gaze capturing hers. His eyes were darkened, so much to the point they were almost black. Their combined stare became more intense when Adrien slowly inserted two fingers inside her. This position and new angle made Marinette moan and she instinctively arched against him.

"A-Adrien..." she whispered between two sighs, "More..."

Her brain couldn't form real sentences anymore, but the young man understood really well what she was wanting. A cheeky wink drew his lips into a smile while he pressed a kiss on her shoulder.

"Soon," he murmured in her ear.

"I hate y-Ah!"

The end of her sentence never saw the light, instead a guttural moan replaced her words.

Adrien positioned himself above her, and languorously rolled his pelvis against her butt. He rumbled with pleasure at feeling Marinette's heat and wetness against his crotch. Without thinking, the young woman caught Adrien's forearm, pulling it close to her head and sunk her nails into his skin, making him moan with surprise. She strengthened her hold when he sped up his movements, lingering between her legs.

"Adrien, » she began, "If you value your arm, hurry up."

He couldn't help but laugh, pressing his smiling lips against her back, before moving away from her, making Marinette shiver with cold when cool air replaced the heat of his body.

Taking a deep breath, Marinette turned over and looked around. The vision of a completely naked Adrien had her heart leaping in her chest. She had been around him for years now and was far from a stranger to his charm and magnetism, heck it was what made half of Paris fantasize about him. Even if she, over time, had discovered a part of him which made her laugh at the tears, growl with the frustrations and smile from ear to ear with the good times. But lately, she was getting to know him. To see a side of him which made her heart beat faster and her skin shiver. To look beyond the boy who was her friend, to see him as the man he'd become. Taking in the muscles of his torso, the shape of his butt and the sparkle of desire in his gaze.

Everything about him held her captive. Her eyes scrutinized every detail, every stare, every caress, every sigh. She was intimately familiarizing herself with all that was Adrien. With her eyes on him, Marinette couldn't prevent a ball of tension from forming in her throat. The realization that this was the last time she would see him so simply, the last time they would reach such closeness, both physically and psychologically.

And, as Adrien grabbed the box of condoms from his bag, Marinette, now sitting on the bed, pursed her lips and looked at the young man with an almost grave expression.

"Adrien?" she whispered with a shy voice.

The concerned one threw the condom on the mattress and he placed it next to her. He put his chin on her shoulder and frowned his eyebrows.

"I..." she murmured by looked down at him, "I don't want this to be the last time."

She said it. With an insecure and shaky tone, but she said it. And it felt good.

"Wait, nothing's happened, maybe it will totally suck."

Marinette knew what he was trying to do. He was trying to appease her, to make her laugh. Which worked. A smile grew on the young woman's lips while she ran a hand through his golden locks. Little by little, he lost the gleam of mischief in his eyes, which however remained still as intense.

"I..." he began.

But Marinette put her finger on his lips and shook her head.

"No, you're right. We'll talk about this later."

Adrien stood up and she had to look up to maintain eye contact.

"Are you sure?"

She nodded and let her fingers run behind his neck.

"Kiss me," she whispered.

Those words turned on Adrien much more than he ever thought possible. He melted at the touch of her lips. The second after, he locked her mouth with his in a burning kiss fueled by a whirlwind of questions, of hope and of want.

Marinette found herself lying down on the mattress again, with her arm looped around Adrien's neck, her tongue encircling his while her pelvis ground against his. Adrien's mouth drifted along her cheek down against her neck while his hand skillfully caught the condom box. He quickly took one out and unwrapped it as rapidly. With his lips devouring the girth of her breast, he conscientiously rolled the protection on with his shaky hands.

Eventually he plunged his eyes to hers, "Are you really sure?" he asked in a whisper.

A smile drew across Marinette's face and she put her hands on the cheeks of her friend.

"One hundred percent sure. What about you?"

"Does it sound weird if I admit that I've been sure for a long time?"

Marinette felt ebullient from his words. Her blood was molten, her skin on fire and her lower stomach burned. Yet she didn't understand the implicit meaning hidden behind his sentence. « Probably. But, right now, I don't give a damn, » she confessed.

Adrien contented himself with her answer and pressed a kiss as light as a feather on her lips. "You tell me if you're not okay, alright?"

She nodded and put her hands on his shoulders while he let one of his hands fall to her hip. A moan escaped from her lips when she felt Adrien's hard member against her intimate center. The young man captured her mouth with his, giving her a slow and soft kiss while he gently, very gently inserted himself inside her. She intensified the pressure of her lips, kissing him more wildly and slid her hands along his back, feeling the muscles rolling under his skin. A flash of heat spread through her body when she heard Adrien's moan against her lips. When he was completely inside her, he eventually removed his mouth from hersand stared at her.

"Everything's okay?"

Marinette seemed surprised by the realization that he was entirely within her.

"It didn't hurt at all," she murmured while letting her head fall against the mattress.

The feeling wasn't really pleasurable, but she didn't feel any pain. It was just... weird.

But the fire was still raging in her lower stomach and this need, this primal instinct quickly came back, overriding all the new sensations that were offered to her. Adrien smiled, opened his mouth and Marinette guessed by the mischief glowing in his eyes that what he was about to say wasn't going to be very subtle.

Instead, she put her finger against his lips and shook her head. "Shut up and move," she panted in his ear.

He almost automatically lost his mischievous expression and intensified his gaze, his eyes lightly wrinkled. A husky rumble escaped from his throat when Marinette encircled her legs around his waist. His look anchored her as he languorously ground against her in a shaky movement. This delicious pressure, this scintillating heat around him was so pleasurable that Adrien felt rapidly filled with a threatening sense of bliss.

His thrusts became faster and Marinette, with a wink and a smirk on her lips, moved her hands up to his shoulders. In one second, he was flipped over and pressed against the mattress, his friend above him. Seeing her take control of her own pleasure had him painfully swallowing. Damn, she was amazing.

At first, her back and forth movements were quite uncertain, she just lifted her hips up and down. But, quickly, everything became more instinctive, more assured, steamier. With her hands put on each side of his chest, Marinette bent slightly over him and let herself go. Led by her wants. Her pelvis pressed against his, moved away, started again to move faster, stronger, slower or more tenderly.

An out of control cry escaped from her mouth when she completely sat on his crotch. Instead of beginning a vertically swinging with her hips, she made them follow a horizontal trajectory, drawing imaginary circles against Adrien.

With her eyelids closed and her mouth half-opened, Marinette's moves were terribly languorous and the obvious pleasure which appeared on her face made Adrien shiver. Without thinking, he put his hands on her butt, helping her to deepen her movements.

The view of her had him enraptured. From the way she was biting her lips, to the swaying of her breasts with the rhythm of her gestures, of her long hair falling behind her, to the rolling wave of her hips. It almost got the better of him. But he found the strength to push the threatening whirlwind of pleasure back again.

His lower stomach was on fire. In response, he swiftly sat up to lock her lips between his. Her surprised moan sounded in his mouth but she quickly passed her hands around his neck, losing herself in his scorching kiss.

Adrien let his want dominate him, and inserted his tongue into Marinette's mouth. He kissed her with such ardor, with such passion she was soon paralyzed by the desire for him to never stop, to never wake from this fantasy come to life.

In the blink of an eye, Adrien, on the edge of the abyss, bluntly caught Marinette's waist and pressed her against the mattress with his lips still linked to hers. Events were proceeding with incredible speed and the pleasure resulting from them grew bigger and bigger. Adrien caught her thighs and Marinette didn't have the time to ask what he was doing as a strong and guttural moan escaped from their mouths in unison. He had moved her legs up, placing them upon his outer arms, which allowed him to sink more deeply inside her.

"Oh, Mari..."

His thrusts became faster, more muddled, almost desperate. He buried his head against her neck and Marinette, overwhelmed by these new sensations, closed her eyes. She was out of breath, her skin soaked with sweat.

This time, Adrien couldn't push the tsunami of pleasure back, letting the carnal gratification submerge him. With the last back and forth pump, he collapsed against the young woman who stroked her hands through his blond hair. She had trouble taking a deep breath, and the heat and the weight of Adrien against her didn't help. But she didn't care.

Eventually, with his lips half-opened, his chest lifting up at the mad rhythm of his own inspirations, he lightly eased up. He plunged his gaze into hers and Marinette lost herself in his blazing irises. She couldn't help but smile and the same expression quickly drew across Adrien's face.

"Did we just sleep together?" he asked with a hoarse voice.

Marinette passed her hand over his burning forehead, softly caressing his skin, "I think we did," she answered in the same tone.

Adrien couldn't prevent a laugh from escaping his throat. He placed a kiss on her wrist and slowly removed his weight from her before rolling onto his back. He laid down next to her, rapidly pulling the condom off and Marinette nestled against him the second after.

"It was pretty good," she commented, a smile in her voice.

Adrien's right hand was wrapped behind her body, playing with the locks of hair which had fallen on her back. Marinette leant her head against his warm torso. Their legs were twisted around each other and their hearts were madly beating.

"It was really good," he whispered, putting a kiss on her forehead.

This gesture doubled the intensity of her cardiac rhythm and Marinette tightened her embrace.

"But you didn't..." he asked with a little voice.

She sat up and buried her gaze into his, "That's normal, it was the first time," she explained. "You know, for girls, it's more complicated and... What are you doing?"

He sat up, laying Marinette down in the middle of the bed and was again placed above her, his face a few millimeters from hers.

For an answer to her silent question, he raised his eyebrows up and down, pressed his lips to her cheek and got them closer to her ear, "I'll give you what you gave me," he murmured with a husky voice.

An endless shiver ran over her body.

"You don't have to, it was really... Fuck!"

Her sentence died on her lips when Adrien's mouth went down on her most intimate place. She pinched her lips and threw her head back, her hands leaned against his head. His tongue dipped inside her, venturing up on her clit, coming and going, with increasing vigor.

The desire, which had accumulated for hours, very quickly got the better of Marinette with almost inhuman speed. Her sighs transformed into pleasured cries while her nails sank into his hot skin again. She instinctually arched against his mouth, "Oh, Adrien..." she moaned.

It was the last audible word she managed to make. Since, the second after, a pleasure wave laid her low, exploding the bubble of desire in her lower stomach.

She fell against the mattress with her breath jerky, her limbs shaky, her skin covered with sweat while her throat was dry and lips half-opened.

Adrien let his lips run up along her warm belly, placing a kiss just under her breast and laid down next to her with a smile on his lips. Marinette opened his eyes, giving him a look full of happiness, well-being and serenity.

"So?" he asked by raising an eyebrow.

She shook her head, her lips straightened into a smile from ear to ear. She felt her cheeks warm, attired in a rosy veil when Adrien put his hands against them. She laid a kiss on his palm, then on his wrist and stopped when she came to his forearm. With her lips pinched, she looked up at him and fluttered eyelashes, giving him an innocent smile.

"What?" he murmured, as his eyebrows frowned.

Eventually he looked up to his forearm and opened his eyes wide. His skin was covered with scratches, vestiges of Marinette's nails passage. He plunged his irises on young woman's again and, with an indecipherable expression on his face, stood up from the bed before going to the bathroom, adjacent to the bedroom.

Marinette followed him with her eyes and was blinded by the light flicked on in the room. She pressed her hand against her mouth when her gaze met Adrien's back which was, too, covered by red lines. The concerned one contorted himself to see the extent of the damage, and, with his mouth half-opened, passed his fingers over his scratched skin, "You're really..."

He was cut off by Marinette who didn't manage to hide her amusement and quite frankly burst out laughing. Adrien's lips quickly straightened in a sinister smile.

He switched off the light and rushed over to Marinette, whose laughter just grew stronger. His green eyes settled on hers and she barely had time to detect the so familiar glow when he plunged his mouth onto her neck. He devoured her skin with burning kisses and her laugh rapidly transformed into moaning. She didn't notice until it was too late that Adrien's attention was focused on just one accurate zone of her neck. When she opened her mouth, Adrien's telling release of her skin in a pop left little room to doubt what he'd just done. Easily allowing her to predict how much of a mark he'd just made.

He gracefully sat up and gave her one of the most innocent of looks. Marinette shook her head and put her palm on his warm forehead, softly caressing Adrien's skin until reaching his hairline. Her lips straightened into a smile, one the young man couldn't resist. Curling his fingers into her dark hair, Adrien pulled Marinette's lips to his, kissing her with utter adoration. His mouth drifted to her cheek, to the tip of her nose, and finally, tenderly to her forehead.

Marinette felt her heart aching in her chest, overwhelmed by a bunch of feelings. The happiness of this proximity between them. The satisfaction to have finally fed this insatiable desire which burned in her belly. The impression to be outside of time, outside of reality. But she felt dreadfully guilty too, guilty to have selfishly given in to her urges, putting in danger their friendship which was so, so precious to her. And most of all, Marinette was terrified at the idea of not being strong enough to hold her love for him back.

Marinette felt a lump in her throat and her eyes grew moist. Thankfully, she managed to blink back her tears and gave a smile to Adrien as he laid down next to her. She was annoyed with herself, they never lied to each other, and she felt as though she were betraying him by hiding her feelings from him.

But, it was the best thing to do, wasn't it?

Suddenly, affected by all these questions, these thoughts and these fears, exhausted by everything her body had known this night, Marinette felt worn out. So, she turned her back on Adrien, laying her head against the pillow and allowed her eyelids to close.

A smile drew on her lips when she felt Adrien moving about behind her, without really knowing what to do. She reached out her hand and caught his arm, guiding it around her waist, "Come here," she whispered.

Despite himself, and the rosy red hue to his cheeks, Adrien finally got closer to her and pressed his body to hers. Enjoying the heat of her skin and the sweet smell of her hair which brushed against his nose.

He put a last kiss on her shoulder and murmured in her ear: "Good night, Mari."

The sun was already high in the sky when Marinette opened her eyes. She blinked and frowned her eyebrows when seeing the piles of clothes scattered on the floor. Her mind was still clouded by fatigue but her thoughts were quickly clarified when she felt Adrien's fingers move around her body.

Last night's events came to the surface of her mind and a smile drew across her face while she slowly turned around in his arms.

His golden hair was tousled, his chiseled and thin jaw accentuated by the sunlight and his tanned skin were a combination which attracted her as surely as a magnet. Adrien's lips straightened and he slid his hands along Marinette's waist.

"You like what you see?", he asked with a hoarse voice, the eyelids closed.

She edged slightly closer to him and put her hand on his torso, feeling Adrien's grip strengthen on her waist.

"Kinda," she murmured.

He eventually opened his eyes, and a shiver ran along her spine when his green irises settled on hers. His look was deep, befuddled by tiredness and desire. She bit her bottom lip while letting her fingers caress his skin. The fire which had made her head turn, was starting to burn again in her lower stomach.

And, if she trusted the bump tenting the white sheet below Adrien's belly, she wasn't the only one.

"We have to talk."

Marinette nodded, her lips at a few inches from his. "We'll talk. Later."

She barely had time to see Adrien's smile before he pounced on her, kissing her feverishly. His large, thin and hot hands wrapped around her waist, venturing up until they reached her ribcage. His thumbs brushed her breasts and Marinette grumbled against his mouth.

She dragged herself above him and put her pelvis against his, making them moan in tandem. Adrien's fingers fell to the bottom of her back, until they curved against her butt, drawing her even closer.

Her lips suddenly moved apart from his as Marinette initiated a grind against him, her mouth brushing against his, her breath mixing with his. The feeling of his hard member right up against her made her sigh with pleasure. Her hands rested on his stomach while she rubbed her hips against his again, then Adrien helped by accentuating her movements with his own.

"Oh, m'Lady..." he whispered against her lips.

And time suspended in the air.

Marinette moved her lips away from his and sat up, blinking with her mouth half-open. Short-winded, she stared with eyes wide open. Internally she wondered if she had heard correctly what had just come out of Adrien's mouth. But, faced with the obvious horrified expression on the young man's face, she knew her ears hadn't played a trick on her.

His hands tensed around her hips, his cheeks were red and his eyes were wide open. He seemed to be thinking at top speed, his stare lost in space.

"W-What? You...?"

Suddenly, facing the green eyes of Adrien, his so familiar face, his features so perfectly drawn. His stares, which could be so mischievous, so intense, so impish and the innuendos which dropped from his lips as well as the puns he openly launched. Marinette knew.

She knew, the instant her nickname had sounded in the room.

She knew he knew she was Ladybug.

But, mostly, she knew Adrien was Cat Noir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here it is! I hope you like it, can't wait to read your reviews :p
> 
> I wish you a nice day, or night, or evening aha, thank you again guys!


	4. Clarification

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here it is, the fourth and last chapter! Sorry for the wait and enjoy it ;)
> 
> Good reading to all!

"Cat Noir?"

Adrien bit his lips and nodded with guilty air.

The seconds passed and Marinette began to understand what was going on, « Since when? » she asked with a cold voice.

"Mari..."

She raised her tone: "Since _when_?"

"I don't... I don't know exactly... more than a year."

Marinette felt her throat tighten and her heart tear in her chest. She shook her head as her eyes darken with anger. She caught Adrien's hands still placed against her hips and roughly removed them from her body before moving away from him.

"Listen, it's complicated, I..."

"No, it's _very_ simple."

She caught the first item of clothing which was lying on the floor and threw it to the other side of the room when noticing it was Adrien's shirt. Eventually, she snagged a blanket from the bed and wrapped it around her body. With her hands shaking and her heart beating rapidly, she snatched up underwear, shorts and tee-shirt from the wardrobe before going to the bathroom.

Adrien, after having put on jogging pants, hastened towards her and put his hands on her shoulders to stop her, "Mari, can we talk, please?"

His green eyes had lost their glow which she loved so much and the guilty look he was wearing was making her want to hug him. But the rage brewing inside her was bigger.

"I expected just one thing from you, Adrien, » she whispered, her eyes anchored on his, "The truth. And you couldn't even give me that, so don't count on me to listen to you."

Hurt by the hardness of her voice, he didn't hold her back when she escaped from his grip and dived into the bathroom.

Marinette let her tears flood her eyes the instant she closed the door. Pressing her hand against her mouth, she burst into tears, externalizing all the emotions she had kept bottled up within herself for a long time. For way too long.

She felt betrayed by her best friend, her partner, the one she loved more than anyone. And she felt stupid to not havenoticed anything while he knew during all this time.

Her body shook with her sobs as Marinette slid under the shower, letting her tears meld with the water which was flowing along her skin.

* * *

Adrien sat waiting at the edge of the bed with his head lowered. One of his legs animatedly jumped even with his shaking hands laid against his thighs.

Marinette's sentence was repeating on a loop in his mind until it hurt his head. He absolutely wanted to clear this up with her, to explain to her the how and the why, and apologize.

He owed her real excuses, real explanations, he was totally conscious of that.

The moment the bathroom door opened he suddenly stood up. Marinette exited without giving him a glance. Her hair was amassed in a high ponytail, exposing her swollen and red eyes. She was wearing a red tank top, decorated with buttons on the front, and black shorts which emphasized the narrowness of her waist. Her fruity perfume tickled Adrien's nostrils as she coldly walked by him.

He wasn't able to take his eyes off of her. Analyzing her features, her tensed jaw, her frowning eyebrows and the hurt in her eyes, « Marinette... I'm really sorry. »

His voice was overflowing with sincerity, but she still didn't look at him.

"I wanted to tell you, really..."

She cleaned up her stuff spread over the floor, making back and forth between the bathroom and the room.

"But it was never the right time, and then..."

He was cut off by Marinette's bitter laugh "Seriously? In one year? Don't fuck with me."

Her tone was freezing, to such an extent that Adrien felt his skin shiver. She had never talked to him like that. Actually, she had never talked to anyone like that.

"You've had months and months," she began. "We see each other pretty much every day, for hours. And it's not like you'd had just one way to tell me, you could have also done it as Cat Noir! You had so many opportunities!"

"Precisely! It was never the right time! At first, I was scared, then as more time went by I put more pressure on myself, feeling less able to tell you. Could you really see me yelling at you in the middle of a fight, 'Uh, by the way, LB, I know you're Marinette, watch out!'?"

The young woman sighed and got closer to the door, her walk still brimming with anger, "You really notice nothing!" she yelled.

Storming downstairs, Marinette was closely followed by Adrien who was hurtling down the steps just behind her. "Then explain to me!"

"If I had known, everything would've been so much simpler!"

They arrived on the first floor before reaching the kitchen.

"What difference would it have made?"

She turned to him in a curt movement, without noticing the presence of their friends in the room. Instead, glaring at the look on his face, she shook her head and bit her lips.

"I wouldn't have to lie to myself, repeating that I wasn't in love with you in my head until I was convinced. Because everyone, everyone but _you_ , of course, knew very well that I am!"

Adrien opened his eyes wide and half-opened his mouth.

"Because if I had known, I wouldn't have tortured myself for not only being in love with you but with Cat Noir too! If I had known, I wouldn't have felt guilty being in love with two boys at the same time because you both are the. Fucking. Same. Person!"

With tears in her eyes, Marinette moved away from him, walking backward. Little by little.

"I would have never slept with a liar like you," she spat at him with a scornful voice.

This sentence hurt him more than any wound. Lacerating his heart, leaving it wide-open and bleeding as he extended his hand to Marinette who moved away even further.

Only as she finally turned around did Marinette jump when she noticed the presence of Alya and Nino. They had stopped what they were doing and were gawking at them with wide-eyes.

Marinette wiped a tear that was running along her cheek away and turned to Adrien. In other circumstances, she would have frankly burst out laughing. But the betrayal she had just suffered left a bitter taste behind which wasn't amusing at all.

"Okay..." Alya began by coming out of her stupor. "Someone explain to me what's going on? Why have we found a broken glass? Why are you yelling at each other? And wow, Adrien, what are all those scratches on your back?"

Marinette felt the red blush run up her cheeks and looked away from Adrien.

"I'm going for a walk," she said before leaving the room.

The young man didn't pay attention to Alya who was visibly waiting for explanations or to Nino who had his eyes fixed on his friend's back with eyebrows frowning. Instead he ran after Marinette who came out from the house after snatching up the keys of the car they had rented for the week.

"Wait, Mari!"

Her eyes closed as a sigh escaped from her mouth. She turned around and looked up at him. The storm of rage was beginning to disperse, moving on to deception which shone from the depths of her irises with grey reflections.

"I'm very sorry, I should have told you before last night, I... I should have told you as soon as I knew."

Marinette reached her hand and placed it on his cheek. She gave him a sad smile and caressed his skin with her thumb, "I know, kitty. I know."

He raised his head and, his mouth half-opened, as he looked at her with his tear-filled eyes. Marinette's heart broke in her chest when a tear dropped on his cheek. She wiped it with her finger and shook her head, "I need some time, you understand?"

He agreed and slowly got closer to her, putting his hands on each side of her face. His lips pressed on her forehead in an infinitely tender kiss. Marinette felt a terrible sob mount in her throat but she swallowed her sadness and closed her eyes.

Eventually, she pulled herself out from his grip and got in the car, rapidly followed by Alya who rushed after her. She opened the car door and gestured to her friend to move to the passenger seat.

"I'll drive," informed the apprentice journalist, "You're not in any condition to."

Marinette sighed but obeyed. Alya put the key on the contact and started the ignition.

"Well, explain to me everything now."

* * *

"Wow," Alya said a few minutes later.

Her friend let herself fall against the seat and sighed, her eyelids closed.

"I can't believe he didn't tell you anything for a year!"

"Yeah... Me neither."

Alya had been aware of her double identity for years now. Between her detective qualities and her relationship with Marinette it became quite easy to deduce her best friend's secret. Which had greatly released the pressure off the latter. The fact she was able to talk of all this, to a person other than Tikki, Master Fu or Cat Noir, was truly pleasant. Having a new point of view on the entire story had been quite refreshing and made her felt really good.

Several times, Marinette had to lecture her friend who had tried over and over to discover her partner's identity. But she hadn't been ready, and more importantly if the opportunity presented itself one day, she had wanted learn it from him. Him, with whom she had fallen in love with over the years.

It was very different from Adrien. It was love at first sight on one side, and the feelings which naturally developing on the other. It was a kind, polite and naive boy on one side and a swaggerer, teasing and brave one on the other. It was the black and the white, the Yin and the Yang.

And yet, it was the same person.

Marinette wasn't able to get over it. Despite the logic, the striking resemblance and the harmony between these two personalities. The shock was still the same.

"And I can't believe you got laid together!"

Marinette came out of her thoughts and opened her eyelids, "Me neither..."

"Well, it was still predictable," Alya commented while parking the car.

"Where are we going?" Marinette asked a few seconds later.

Her friend undid her seatbelt and turned toward her, "Shopping. For tonight."

Marinette frowned her eyebrows, "What are we doing tonight?"

"Having a party. There's alcohol left from yesterday. And, before you say no, you really need it."

She sighed and rubbed her eyes, not really convinced.

"Come on, Mari! It'll take your mind off all this, and you can make Adrien jealous, that'll teach him."

Marinette burst into cynical laughter and undid her seatbelt too, "We're not fifteen anymore, Al."

The concerned one shrugged her shoulders before coming out of the car, "Trust me."

Marinette shook her head while laughing and followed her best friend into the shop's entrance.

* * *

"You really messed up, dude."

With his head between his hands and his elbows on the kitchen table, Adrien let out a sigh. Desperation lined his features. "I know."

"A year! That's a really long time!"

"I know," he grumbled.

Just like Alya knew about Ladybug's identity, Nino had uncovered Cat Noir's some years ago. It had to be said that Adrien was a poor liar — except when it concerned Marinette, obviously — and that over time his excuses had become flimsierand flimsier.

"Besides, you slept together, she must feel really bad..."

"I know!" he yelled.

Nino stopped what he was doing and sat up toward his friend, "Well, alright, it doesn't help you. But, seriously, Adrien, why didn't you tell her anything?"

He looked up at Nino, "Ladybug always rejected Cat Noir, even though it was the most authentic part of me. So, I believed that if she knew who I really was, she wouldn't want me anymore."

He wrinkled his eyes, analyzing the situation, "Except she's in love with Cat Noir."

Adrien sighed, "And how was I supposed to know it?"

His friend pinched his lips, "By telling her the truth..."

Terribly angry with himself, the young man let his forehead fall against the table and contracted his jaw.

Nino stood up and gently patted his shoulder before move away.

"I know some people who had some fun last night..." he declared, his eyes fixed on his friend's back.

Adrien grumbled, shooting a black look at Nino as he stood at the entrance of the kitchen.

"Okay, not the right time, got it!" he defended himself by raising his hands up.

The blond put his head between his hands again and sighed for the umpteenth time.

"I hope you used protection, at least."

"Nino! »

The interested one did the same movement of surrender again and definitely knew it was time to go away from the room, leaving Adrien alone with his thoughts.

"I hope you didn't break anything else but the glass!"

* * *

A few kilometers away, after completing their shopping for the upcoming party, Marinette and Alya had ended up in a clothes store. Well, more rightly, Alya had dragged Marinette into the clothes store. The journalist apprentice was rummaging through the shelves and racks, her arms already full of finds. Her friend was sighing, only barely looking at the articles.

"Come on, Mari!" Alya grumbled, "Since when do you not like shopping?"

The concerned one shrugged, her eyes fixed on the ground. Her friend got closer to her and firmly put her arm around her shoulders.

"Okay, time-out. Forget Adrien, forget Cat Noir and take time for you, and only you, all right? You can start to worry again tomorrow."

Her lips straightened as she spied the expression full of compassion shining from Alya's eyes as she gave an encouragingnod. She finally looked up and agreed by lightly smiling, "Help me to find a dress, then."

"You can count on me!"

At the height of excited hysteria, Alya caught her hand and guided her through the sections. Finding the perfect outfit hadbecome her goal and she would never leave before having unearthed the ultimate dress for her friend. After a few minutes of searching, she caught a garment and showed it to Marinette, a smile spread across her lips. With eyes wide open, the Paris' heroine shook her head.

"There is no way I would wear this," she assured.

"We'll see about that..." she whispered while she kept searching.

After she found two other dresses which were a little less daring, Marinette went over to the dressing rooms with Alya. The first outfit was a total flop, the fabric gaped and didn't bring her thin figure out at all. The second one, on the other hand, was more fitted and the color — a deep navy blue — accentuated her bright eyes.

"It's not bad," Alya said with her arms crossed.

Marinette was undoubtedly pretty, but there was something missing. Her friend gave her the first dress she had showed her and looked at her while pinching her lips. With her hands on her hips, she squinted her eyes, the apprentice stylist wasn't really convinced.

"C'mon, it doesn't cost you anything to try on!"

A sigh later, Marinette eventually went back to the dressing room. Alya was hopping up and down with impatience, knowing very well that her friend was going to be radiant in the outfit she had found.

And, when Marinette appeared in front of her, she knew she had been right to force her hand.

She was breathtaking.

"Mari... You're really beautiful."

The interested one gave her a sincere smile and looked at her reflection in the mirror. The dress was clearly daring, really sexy and very different from what she usually wore. But she felt rather comfortable, and beautiful. It felt good, felt great.

Then, while biting her lips, Marinette nodded toward her friend, "I'll take it."

* * *

After a few purchases, the two young women were on their way home, savoring the marine breeze and the reflection of the sunset. It was a nice summer day. With her head leaning against her seat, Marinette was looking at the passinglandscape while letting her thoughts wander. This afternoon had made her feel really good, had allowed her to think about something else.

But her demons made their come-back much too soon, and her smile reduced little by little.

"Do you regret it?" Alya asked, her eyes fixed on the road.

Marinette turned her face toward her with eyebrows frowned.

"Sleeping with him?"

She seriously thought about the question. Did she regret it?

"No," she finally whispered.

Her eyes lost themselves again on the sunset, "No, because, I trust him anyway. I'll always trust him. And I think it's something essential when deciding to make love with someone, especially the first time."

Alya nodded.

"And... I really, really wanted to do it at the time"» she confessed.

"And you are madly in love with him."

A smile took shape on Marinette's lips, "Yeah, there's that too."

"What are you going to do?" Alya asked, a few seconds later.

She closed her eyes a moment, "I dunno."

"Especially since you finally confessed your feelings."

Marinette's eyelids opened again and her heart sped up in her chest. Her hands rested against her face as she grumbled with annoyance.

"What am I gonna do?" she yelled.

"Show him your dress."

"Alya!"

Her best friend stuck her tongue out at her, a smile on her lips.

* * *

A few hours later, Adrien was sitting on the living room's couch, his mind elsewhere. His gaze was fixed on the amber liquid he was swirling in the glass he was holding. The house was filling little by little and he recognized a few faces he had the occasion to see the night before.

Laughs streamed all around, songs resonated, the ambiance was nice and light, but the young man's brain was fixated on Marinette. The guilt had a bitter taste, so bitter that even the alcohol wasn't successful in masked this feeling.

He sighed and took another swallow, emptying his glass in one go. He stood up and found his way towards the improvised bar Alya had set up. It was actually a simple table with a dozen bottles of alcohol and as many glasses.

A hand came to rest on his shoulder, "You're alright, buddy?" Nino asked.

Adrien snatched a bottle and filled his tumbler up, lifting it to his lips. He shrugged and drank half of it.

"Take it easy."

"Why?" he asked while wiping his lips with the back of his hand.

His eyebrows frowned in confusion at his friend's smirk and his confusion only increased when Alya arrived, wearing the same expression as her boyfriend.

"Yeah, take it easy Adrien," she said with a wink.

"What the hell did you two do?"

Their smiles enlarged as the pair looked at each other, then Alya gave Nino a nudge drawing his attention to the stairs. The latter followed his girlfriend's eyes and focused on Adrien again, "Because, it would be too bad to miss this..." he murmured close to his ear.

The young man opened his mouth, about to ask for explanations, but his gaze was drawn to the same place as his two friends'. His eyes opened wide and his blood began to boil in his veins, spreading a fire along his tanned skin.

"404 error, Adrien ceased to function."

Turning to face his girlfriend, Nino burst out laughing at Alya's remark but the interested one didn't even take the trouble to sigh. The external world didn't exist anymore and he was just focused on one unique person: Marinette.

The dress she was wearing was breathtaking, Adrien's lungs could testify. In white satin, the garment elegantly cascadeddown her body, revealing the smooth expanse of her slender yet muscular back. The subtleness of the draped scoop neckline contrasted with the sensational backless cut of the dress, flowing gracefully to a stop at the middle of her thighs.

While the dress had initially caught Adrien's attention, turning his head, the true impact of her beguiling ensemble really hit him when he took in her pulled back hair. The style gave her an almost dangerous air which made him desperately think about his lady. Indeed, this had been the premeditated effect Alya had advised her on. With her black locks drawn together in a high ponytail, braided for a more striking appearance.

The young man's body temperature continued to rise even higher when she got closer, giving him a more comprehensive view of her face. Her lips were covered by a bright red lipstick and her sparkling blue eyes were accentuated by her hairstyle and by her incredible dress.

"I think one part of his body functions really well..." Alya whispered again.

Adrien eventually awoke and rolled his eyes, "Very funny."

"Actually, it wasn't a joke."

He opened his mouth, about to answer but Nino cut him off before he had a chance to speak.

"Oh, come on, go get her!"

"She doesn't want me to get her," Adrien declared, his eyes fixed on Marinette.

Alya sighed and took a swallow of alcohol, "You understand nothing about women, my poor friend."

She looked at him with desperate eyes and slipped away, leaving behind a completely lost Adrien, with arms thrown up, his mouth half-opened and eyebrows raised.

"She told me she needed time!"

"Anyway, we warned you," Nino said before he vanished too.

* * *

The party flowed by with the rhythm of the alcohol Marinette was drinking, and, if we relied on her red cheeks, her hazy ideas and her permanent smile, the time was passing at a crazy speed. Adrien hadn't taken his eyes off her for hours and this power he was giving to her, this sensation to feel desired and desirable, this view of his green eyes anchored on her body, just made her want to take another sip of the alcohol in her glass. At first, she thought he was just lacking subtlety in his way of looking at her. But, after their eyes met for the twentieth time, Marinette was convinced he totally knew what he was doing. And the fire in her lower stomach just got stronger with the idea.

She squinted her eyes, looked away from his gaze and turned around, offering him an uninterrupted view at the open-back of her dress. She kept talking with a few of Alya's friends and suddenly felt a presence behind her. It made her shiver from head to toe, feeding the fire which was burning deep down inside her guts. Turning her head slightly, she discovered without surprise, Adrien standing close behind her. His eyes were lowered to hers and his gaze was full of way too many feelings to enumerate all of them. He opened his mouth, his body at a few inches from her, but was quickly interrupted.

"Do you guys want to play a game of 'never have I ever'?" Alya yelled.

A sigh escaped from the young man's mouth while the remaining guests — no more than half of a dozen — expressed their joy. Emboldened by the alcohol flowing through her veins, Marinette passed near Adrien purposefully caressing his hip with hers while plunging her eyes into his with a smile on her lips as she continued to walk by him, seductive and confident. She didn't need to turn around to know his cheeks were burning, his breathing was jerky and his skin was discretely undulating with shivers as he painfully swallowed.

She eventually met Alya, who was largely under the influence of alcohol, and the remaining guests in the living room. They settled on the couch, on the chairs, creating a quite intimate and nice atmosphere which made her feel good.

Adrien ended up in front of her, sitting on the ground while leaning against a chair with a leg hunched against his gaze, dark with desire, never drifted away from her even when a few golden locks fell on his forehead threatening to obscure his view.

"He's literally _devouring_ you with his eyes," Alya whispered in her best friend's ear.

"Well, who starts?" Marinette declared for all answer.

The apprentice journalist shook her head while laughing and caught her phone, starting an application with already prepared questions. After they had entered the names of the players, Alya turned to Marinette, a large smile in her lips.

"You start! So, Mari..."

She grumbled while Alya busily discovered the question intended for her. The laugh which escaped from her mouth didn't reassure her at all.

"Has anyone ever brought you to orgasm?"

Marinette opened her eyes wide, catching the phone with a brusque movement, « What the hell kind of question is that? »

"It's the Hot mode," Alya retorted by taking the object back, "So?"

All the guests had their eyes fixed on the two young women, but Marinette could feel a particular pair of green eyes strongly. So, she caught her glass and drank a big swallow of alcohol, under the acclamations and laughter of her friends.

More questions followed and soon, it was Adrien's turn. Marinette, eyes plunged into his, bit her lips while waiting for his question.

"Adrien..." Alya said, focused on her phone, "Have you ever had an intimate relation, whatever that is, with someone in this room?"

He caught his glass and emptied it in a few seconds, under the surprised exclamations of the others.

"Seriously? With who?"

Adrien shrugged his shoulders, smiling, and Marinette looked down, her heart beating faster. Fortunately, no one particularly insisted and the questions continued. Nino didn't drink when his turn came and Alya emptied her glass while laughing when it was hers.

Soon, Alya proposed to change the game and to indulge in a good old truth or dare session, at the greatest damage of her friend who knew this would end — everything was relative — badly.

"Mari, you start!" the apprentice journalist declared, excited, "Truth or dare?"

Marinette, with hands-on each side of her face, wasn't really confident, "Truth."

It was still less dreadful than the alternative, wasn't it?

"Oh, interesting... With who, in this room, are you the most likely to have an intimate relation?"

Marinette sighed and looked at her best friend with dark eyes facing her triumphant expression.

"Adrien..." she whispered between her teeth.

"Sorry? Who?" Alya asked.

She hated her. She really did. But the alcohol helped to loosen her lips and she answered the question anyway, "Adrien Agreste!" she confessed, way louder than she'd meant.

Her cheeks crimson, Marinette caught her glass and took refuge in it. Gazes focused on the blond, who obviously restrained himself from bursting out laughing. Of course, he quickly lost this sparkle of mischief which was flickeringdeep down in his eyes when his turn came.

"Adrien..." Alya began, "Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Tell us one of your sexual fantasies."

It was Marinette's turn to waggle her eyebrows and give him a look full of cheekiness.

"Uh... » he thought, "Do it in the shower."

A shiver ran along her skin. Their eye contact didn't break, and, even if his answer was rather careful and moderate, the spark in her lower stomach awoke up even more. She was asking herself what were his other fantasies? Thinking about her own wants, and the desire of experimenting all this with him filled deep down inside her.

"Marinette? Truth or dare?"

Time was elapsing at a crazy speed. Their eyes didn't leave each other anymore and her heart was beating without restraint in her chest.

"Truth."

"With which celebrity would you dream of sleeping with?"

A smile grew on her lips, and, her gaze became more intense than ever, she said: "Cat Noir."

The expression on Adrien's face grew deeper, darker. It was in that moment, with way too much alcohol in her blood, herlower stomach on fire, her skin feeling tight, that Marinette really realized than Adrien was Cat Noir. That the two men she loved the most in the world were one.

That the love of her life was just _in front of her_.

She painfully swallowed and held herself back from not jump on him.

"Very well," Alya declared, looking at her friends.

The tension which was reigning between them hadn't escaped from her, nor to Nino. The game kept up, questions continued and Marinette became hotter and hotter. Her breath was speeding and her throat burning from the alcohol didn't help her to calm down, neither the fire which was propagating between her thighs. Adrien's look, full of desire, didn't get escape her, which didn't help her either. Not at all.

"Adrien?"

She stood up, her brain full of fuzzy thoughts and her senses altered.

"Truth or dare?"

Her tongue was furry and the tightness in her lower stomach was even becoming painful. She couldn't hear the question and even less his answer, because she was going to explode.

"I... I don't feel good... Sorry... I..."

She stood up, reeled on her high-heels, leaning on the walls and somehow climbing the stairs, while under the surprisedand misunderstood scrutiny of the others. By some miracle, she reached her room safe and sound.

She went on until reaching the bathroom, stopping to spray her face with cold water. Placing her wet and shaky hand against her neck, Marinette closed her eyes and attempted to regulate her breathing.

Taking an indeterminate few minutes to steady herself, the young woman gathered herself up and advanced into the room again. All of a sudden, the door opened and her body immobilized itself.

"Are you alright?" Adrien asked.

She couldn't talk.

"Mari?"

Why not? These were the only words which were sounding on a loop in her mind.

 _Why not_ , huh?

So, she erased the space between them in a few strides and leaned on him. Her lips pressed against his in an almost tough passion. Adrien's hands automatically found her hips and Marinette buried hers in his golden hair.

A moan, full with trickling desire, escaped from her mouth when Adrien pressed her against the door with a strength that made her head spin. Her legs were almost carried off the floor when he put his hands on her butt, squeezing against her skin without restraint. She was devouring his lips with hers, never full of him. Never sated.

"I want you, kitty," she whispered in his ear, " _Now_."

With pupils full of want, he passed his hands around her naked back and ventured his fingers below the fabric, making Marinette jump.

"So do I, m'lady," he purred, his lips on her neck.

Her eyelids closed, her lips pinched, she was savoring the burning touch of Adrien's hands which caught a strap of her dress, making it slide along her arm. His mouth kissed her shoulder and soon, the second strap went the same way as the first. The dress fell along Marinette's body, unveiling her naked chest.

"I love you," he murmured while letting his fingers run over her body.

Chills tingled right through her skin, making Marinette opened her lips and her eyelids at the same time. Squeezed between the door and Adrien's firm torso, she found her thoughts becoming a bit woolier again.

He said it.

He _finally_ said it.

All her senses converged toward one single desire. Her eyes wanted to see him, to see all of him. Her ears wanted to hear him moan, to hear him purr. Her tongue wanted to taste his. Her nose wanted to smell the perfume of his skin. But, most of all, her epidermis, her entire body wanted to feel him. To feel him pressed against her, over, under, behind, before, inside, in every possible way.

She needed him, more than _ever_.

Then, Marinette literally jumped on him, taking his lips by storm, letting her fingers undo the buttons of his shirt. A guttural sigh escaped from his mouth and he squeezed her breasts, her back, her stomach. Her hands shaky, Marinette had a great deal of difficulty in undoing his damn shirt. It was maybe the alcohol, maybe the arousal, or maybe the happiness, quite simply. It didn't matter, because the fire between her thighs was becoming unbearable. Then, Marinette bluntly pulled on his shirttails, ripping the two sides apart and sending the buttons flying all over the room, to finally uncover his chest.

"It's so cliché," Adrien murmured while laughing.

Marinette threw herself against him, letting her tongue run on his pectorals, biting his burning skin. She needed more than one try but she finally managed to pull his belt out with her trembling fingers and soon, his pants fell at his feet.

With a skilled kick, he tossed the garment and his shoes, ending up in underwear, hands pressed against Marinette's waist. She did the same, and, when she removed her high-heels, Adrien had to bend considerably lower to kiss her. At hisgrumble of frustration Marinette couldn't help but smile, before seeing the glow of challenge shining in Adrien's eyes.

Straight away, he put his hands behind her thighs, lifting her in his arms like she weighed nothing. He squeezed her more against the door, grinding his pelvis against hers.

"Adrien..." she whispered with a shaky voice, "I need... I..."

"What do you want, Bugaboo?" he asked with a husky voice.

The sudden impact of who she was truly with hit her in the face. The endearment from his lips combined with his disheveled state made the resemblance to Cat Noir unmistakable. But her thoughts were brought back to the moment with the out of control hip movement made by his body against hers.

With a wicked grin, she murmured in the hollow of his ear. "I'll show ya,"

Adrien licked his lips, completely at her mercy. She couldn't help but smirk and let her feet fall to the floor, catching his hand. She laid her hands on his torso and pushed him on the bed before sitting down on his thighs, her gaze intense.

Bending ever so slightly, she brushed his lips with hers without even offering an actual kiss. Instead, she caught the edges of his underwear which quickly ended up thrown at the bottom of the bed. Adrien's warm and hard member was freed torub against her groin sending a burst of pleasure throughout her body.

Completely hypnotized by his partner, Adrien snatched up the condom box which was lying on the nightstand and quickly rolled one on while Marinette's lips ran along his neck. His longs fingers ventured south until they found her hips, abruptly stopping to almost roughly take hold of the sides of her panties before brusquely removing them.

"Wait," Marinette said as he positioned himself between her thighs.

He frowned with his eyebrows but she reassured him with a light as a feather kiss. Biting her lip, she grabbed his hands ushering him to him lift up his torso while she eased up too, keeping her face at a few millimeters from his.

"You told one of your fantasies..." she whispered while caressing his face with her fingers, "It's my turn now."

She didn't want tenderness, not even gentleness. She needed to feel him, to feel he was _here_.

Then, she removed herself from his thighs and pivoted on the mattress, moving to face the level of the pillows while on all fours upon the bed. Looking over her shoulder, her gaze anchored with Adrien's as he sat just behind her.

"Are you sure?"

She nodded, and a flame of a new desire began to burn in the eyes of the young man. He moved to her, laying his hand on her lower back, caressing her butt before getting a firmer grip on her skin. Marinette let her forehead fall against the mattress when she felt Adrien between her thighs.

An out of control moan escaped from her burning throat when he slowly inserted himself inside her. Gently, too gently, he began to pump with back and forth movements.

She could feel he was containing himself.

"Kitty..." she gasped with a guttural voice, "Please, don't hold back. I... need you..."

The second after, he did a much more powerful thrust and Marinette couldn't retain a guttural moan from escaping from her lips. She let the top of her body fall against the mattress and closed her eyes, her lower stomach burning with pleasure.

Adrien had an uninterrupted view of Marinette's hips, of her thin and muscled back, of her long braided black hair. A hand pressed against her waist while he slid the other one until reaching her neck, brushing against her skin, scattering countless chills and as many fires.

Marinette grabbed his fingers and interlocked them with hers, gripping on them like a buoy in this ocean of enjoyment which threatened to submerge her.

Adrien's other hand tensed around her waist while he was sinking into her, releasing a husky moan at the limits of almost being a grunt which sounded at her ears. Taking his hand closer to her lips, she pressed a kiss against his longs and thins fingers. She brushed his skin with her tongue before inserting his forefinger in her mouth, intensifying his sighs of pleasure.

"Oh, Princess..." he gasped.

Both of them felt as though this building tsunami of bliss would soon engulf them. As if encouraging it, Adrien let his hand run from Marinette's waist to settle between her thighs, making her jump. Eventually, he put his fingers on her swollen and burning clit.

In response to the sensation, Marinette roughly sank her nails into Adrien's wrist while her tongue still lapped on his forefinger. He began circular movements against the most sensitive part of her body, and she arched more, her eyelids closed, her body shaking.

Finally, the huge wave of pleasure submerged her, and Marinette joyfully drowned herself into it. It wasn't a moan she released but a full cry of satisfaction which resounded in the room and Adrien didn't delay in joining her in this state of pleasure.

She fell against the mattress, he fell on her. She squeezed his hand into hers, he put his lips on her back. She felt her heart swell with happiness, he felt his fill up with love.

Marinette turned around, her back against the bed and Adrien laid down next to her. Their chests were lifting at a crazy speed and they turned their faces toward each other, smiling from ear to ear. She was the first to burst out laughing and he soon imitated her.

Adrien put a hand on the burning forehead of the young woman and softly caressing her hair, before tenderly kissing her. She looked at him, her eyes sparkling like a summer night.

"Will we ever finish a party?" he asked.

Her lips straightened, Marinette shrugged her shoulders before nestling against him, her head resting on his chest.

"I'd rather finish the party with you," she whispered.

Adrien strengthened the force of his hug around her body and placed a kiss on the top of her head.

"How long have you had this fantasy?"

Marinette couldn't see him, but she knew very well that his green eyes were dripping with his typical mischievous glow which characterized him so well.

"A while... And you?"

She sat up, with a hand placed against his abs, her elbow leaning on the mattress, a smile on her lips.

"Way too long, m'lady," he murmured.

The seconds passed and questions began to converge in her mind which, little by little, was getting its clarity back.

"How come you never tried anything over all this time?"

A sparkle of thought began to shine in his eyes.

"Before, I was just lost. Lost between you and Ladybug, I didn't understand how it was even possible to love two people at the same time. To love that much, I mean. I felt guilty, and..."

He stopped himself as he faced the touching expression from Marinette who was biting her lips.

"And I'm sorry to have condemned you to feel that way when I could have remedied it."

He looked up and let his face fall over the pillow.

"I'm truly sorry, Mari."

She brushed her lips against his jaw before shifting her face closer to his.

"I know, my kitty. I know."

"It's just that... » he kept going, eyes plunged into hers, « I didn't want to pressure you, to force you, to push you into anything at all."

She nodded.

"And... since you rejected Cat Noir's advances for years, I figured if you didn't like that part of me, it was a lost cause. I thought nothing would ever happen."

He shook his head.

"I shouldn't have decided for you. It was your choice, not mine."

She let herself fall against the mattress, eyes fixed at the ceiling.

"Especially since I was completely in love with you as Cat Noir. And I was in love with Adrien too since... since way too long. And the fact that you are the same person, it's amazing, I get the impression that all my feelings added together and it produced something really strong, it's..."

Her flow of words was interrupted when she realized everything she had just said. The blood converged in her cheeks and she tensed, eyes wide-opened.

"In love"» he repeated with a moved voice.

Yes, she had told him hours ago, but it was under the influence of anger. Now, it was words full of sincerity, full of love.

Slowly, very slowly, she turned her face toward his and discovered his expression overflowing with love which made her heart melt.

"You can't even imagine how much," she answered with a little voice.

Adrien didn't waste another second and threw himself on her, licking her lips in a passion-filled kiss. Marinette's hand automatically slid around his back and Adrien's slid against her waist. His mouth literally devoured her skin, caressing her lips, her cheeks, her forehead, the tip of her nose, her jawline, making the young woman smile.

"I'm in love with you too, Bugaboo," he purred against her ear.

A frisson of mad power ran through her spine. Marinette put her hands against his cheeks, anchoring her gaze into his. His blazing green eyes were illuminated by the moonlight and a flame was dancing in his pupils, giving a perfect blend between the serious and tender look of Adrien and the passionate audacity of Cat Noir.

The corners of her lips straightened, Marinette could only be thankful for challenging the luck she had. The luck they made one, the luck to find each other twice, the luck to be together.

The ladybug's luck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here it is! I really hope you like this chapter! Thank you guys for all your comments and your kudos for my story, it was really motivating!
> 
> And, of course, a big, a huge, thank you to GreenPaw (in Fanfiction.net) who correct all the chapters! If you didn't know her, go read her stories, they are really amazing!
> 
> I'll post another stories in this account soon, so, stay tuned!
> 
> Have a good day, evening, or whatever, and take care of yourself!

**Author's Note:**

> Here is it the first chapter!
> 
> The next one will probably be online in a few days. I look forward to reading your feedback!
> 
> Good day to you all!


End file.
